Luces del anochecer
by Jaisamu
Summary: Ya ganamos la guerra. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser enfrentarse a la verdad? / Hermione y Draco vuelven a Hogwarts después de la guerra para cursar su último año. Heridas y secretos vuelven con ellos.
1. Capítulo 01

Sus ojos vuelven a mirarme. Yo no volteó a verle, pero sé que lo hace por la pausa que hacen sus pasos. Un, dos, tres segundos y retoma su andar. La madera cruje bajo sus pies. El silencio es tal que incluso logro escuchar el roce de sus dedos sobre la cubierta de un libro.

La primera vez que sucedió, apenas noté su presencia, demasiado concentrada en apuntes y deberes. Cuando finalmente levanté la mirada y vi su figura alta y oscura aparecer tras una estantería de libros, casi me sobresalté. Tal vez, si la guerra no hubiera acabado por completo con mi capacidad para sorprenderme, lo hubiera hecho.

Me miró fijo, su rostro inexpresivo y muy pálido. Fue la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo veía a la cara, y se sintió como si fuese la primera. ¿Siempre había tenido los ojos de ese color?

No sé si habrán sido minutos o segundos, pero el momento pasó rápido. Su rostro se tensó de pronto y apartó la mirada bruscamente, encaminando sus pasos a la salida de la biblioteca. No fue hasta que se perdió de vista que mi pluma retomó su propio camino hasta el pergamino amarillento sobre la mesa, decidida a no perder tiempo analizando cosas que no podría comprender.

No volví a pensar en el asunto hasta que horas después su rostro reapareció en mis sueños, con dos cuencas oscuras en vez de ojos. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, encerrados en un espacio asfixiante, él abría la boca y una serpiente negra y brillante salía de entre sus labios.

Desperté jadeando y cubierta de sudor frío, no logré conciliar un sueño tranquilo hasta el amanecer.

Ahora, semanas lejos de esa noche, su presencia se ha vuelto una constante. Empezó con apariciones aleatorias, una o dos veces cada semana, llegando siempre después de mi. Luego aumentó la frecuencia, hasta que sus visitas se volvieron diarias, igual que las mías.

Los últimos cinco días, soy yo la que lo ha encontrado al llegar. He llegado a dudar de que haya dejado la biblioteca en absoluto.

 _Podría dormir entre los estantes, o en las sombras, apoyando la cabeza sobre una torre de libros polvorientos._

Sacudo la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Tengo que concentrarme en lo que debo hacer.

 _¿Y qué debes hacer, Hermione?_

Nada, realmente. Es difícil poder negarlo. Cumpliendo con mi papel usual, ya he terminado con todas las tareas asignadas, y sin Harry ni Ron en el castillo, mi tiempo libre sólo se consume en largas horas de lectura, visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid o caminatas sin dirección por el castillo y sus alrededores. Cualquier cosa para evitar pensar.

 _Para no recordar._

Ha funcionado bien, hasta ahora.

Él, con su cabello platinado y sus constantes y lentas caminatas a mi alrededor

 _(Siempre a mi alrededor)_ , han logrado distraerme al punto de no poder avanzar ni una sola línea en mi lectura del día.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

No, no quiero saberlo.

 _¿Por qué me observa? Siempre desde lejos. Siempre sin intentar acercarse._

Nada de lo que él haga es de importancia para mi. No desde que terminó la guerra.

 _¿Por qué volvió?, ¿Cómo puede siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que yo sin sentir vergüenza?_

Mis manos se cierran sin que lo note, las páginas del libro que sostenía juntándose en un sonido fuerte y seco. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo. Será mejor que me vaya.

Con rapidez recojo pergaminos, tinta y pluma. Tomo un montón de libros entre mis brazos y camino hacia las estanterías para devolverlos a su lugar, aliviada de poder alejarme del sonido de sus pasos.

Afuera comienza a oscurecer. Siempre dejo la biblioteca antes de que anochezca. No me gusta caminar por el castillo en la oscuridad.

 _No desde la guerra._

Súbitamente ansiosa, me apresuro hacia la salida.

Mientras me alejo por el pasillo, estoy casi segura de verlo, sus ojos grises siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Luces del Anochecer**

 **Capítulo 2: Draco**

Debería ser fácil. Acercarme y hablar. Podía hacerlo antes, incluso cuando trataba de conspirar en su una entrada para los mortífagos, intentar matar al director y darme el tiempo de pasar a su lado y despreciarla.

Era más fácil cuando todo era mentira.

Tomo un libro cualquiera sin fijarme en el título. La miro desde un rincón oscuro.

No parece la mismo persona que vi pelear en la guerra. Entrecierro los ojos intentando percibir cuál es la diferencia.

Su cabello sigue siendo el mismo, definitivamente. Su rostro está más delgado, sus facciones más angulares. Su expresión endurecida y una sombra sobre sus ojos que parece no irse nunca.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando finalmente entiendo lo que la distingue de la Granger que alguna vez conocí.

Se ve vacía.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente.

Es tu culpa.

Abro el libro y paso las páginas nerviosamente, comienzo a caminar lejos de ella, pero me detengo.

Debería ser fácil, maldición.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Tengo que hacerlo.

Es lo correcto.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar mientras me giró y doy los primeros pasos. No hay duda de que ni una sóla célula de mi cuerpo podría haber entrado en Griffyndor.

"Granger"

Ni siquiera yo reconozco mi propia voz cuando su apellido sale de mis labios.

Levanta levemente la mirada, pero no hacia mi, en vez de eso, mira un punto cualquiera frente a ella. Yo, a su lado, observo su perfil en silencio.

"Malfoy" responde luego de unos segundos. Es obvio que no necesita verme para saber que soy yo. Luego de semanas de acecharla cobardemente como un idiota, es lógico que haya notado mi presencia.

"Tienes…" Las palabras se traban en mi cabeza y mi lengua, "¿Tienes un momento?"

Sus labios se curvan en algo parecido a una media sonrisa, pero sin alegría. Lo que sea que pasa por su mente, me asusta. Imagino que se volteará hacia mi y comenzará a reir mientras me lanza una maldición imperdonable.

"Creo que es todo lo que tengo" Su voz suena débil. Finalmente deja el libro que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa y se gira para mirarme. No queda ningún rastro de sonrisa para cuando la miro a los ojos.

"Yo…"

Maldición.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte."

Granger se mantiene en silencio, mirándome con atención. Trato de encontrar cualquier atisbo de rabia en su rostro. Cualquier signo de odio eterno o desconfianza, pero no encuentro nada. Nada en absoluto.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

"Lo siento" Las palabras salen abruptamente de mi boca. Por primera vez en nuestro breve intercambio, la veo reaccionar con extrañeza.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta secamente, frunciendo el ceño. Mi pulso se acelera.

"Lo siento" repito, tratando de no bajar la mirada.

"Oh", dice suavemente, hace una larga pausa antes de hablar nuevamente, "¿Por lo de los intentos frustrados de asesinato?" dice casualmente, pero prosigue sin darme tiempo de responder, "¿Por haber habilitado una entrada para que los mortífagos se infiltraran en Hogwarts?" sube el volumen de su voz, pero no llega a gritar, "¿Por haber dejado que tu mansión se convirtiera en una sala de torturas?, ¿Por todas las muertes inocentes?" una amargura espesa cubre cada una de sus palabras.

Trago en un inútil intento de deshacer el nudo que se ha hecho en mi garganta. No sé por cuánto tiempo más podré sostener su mirada. No logro descifrar qué es lo que pasa por su mente, una parte de mí desea que grite, que me insulte y me golpee, pero en vez de eso se pone de pie lentamente y cierra la distancia entre nosotros.

"¿Es eso, Malfoy?" Me dice cuando su rostro está muy cerca del mío. "¿O es que sientes los años de insultos y desprecios?" Sus manos se cierran en puños alrededor de mi túnica y me tira hacia ella débilmente, casi sin fuerza. "¿Sientes haber hecho daño o simplemente te lamentas de tu propio destino?"

"Granger…" Mi voz es apenas un hilo de sonido en el enorme espacio de la biblioteca.

"Dime, Malfoy, ¿No sientes vergüenza?"

Siempre.

Sus ojos se fijan en los míos, y por un segundo creo reconocerme en ellos. ¿Qué nos hace diferentes ahora? Tal vez después de tanta sangre derramada todos nos volvemos igual de diminutos. Igual de inútiles ante la aplastante realidad de lo que ya no se puede cambiar.

"Granger" repito estúpidamente, incapaz de formar una frase.

"Sólo..." Cierra los ojos y me empuja suavemente, soltándome y cubriendose el rostro con las manos.

El tiempo parece detenerse mientras espero su próxima reacción, pero nada ocurre. Miro por la ventana, el sol se pone en el horizonte. Una luz dorada ilumina suavemente su cabello castaño. De pronto se ve más pequeña y frágil que antes. El nudo en mi garganta se aprieta.

"No espero que puedas perdonarme."

Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo..

"Pero yo…" Sus manos se deslizan por su cara, dejando ver un par de ojos vidriosos. "Pensé que ya era hora de intentar hacer lo correcto."

Quisiera decir más. Articular un discurso que le de sentido al enorme vacío que llena este castillo. A las horribles memorias de una guerra que nunca olvidaremos. A la tortura y la muerte. A tener diecisiete años y estar quebrados.

Sus manos descubren por completo su rostro y me mira seria, yo desvío mis ojos al suelo.

La guerra ya se acabó. Debería ser fácil.

"Yo también lo siento, Malfoy" Su voz apenas audible.

No vuelvo a mirarla, pero la escucho cuando pasa por mi lado y se va.

Cuando su presencia desaparece por completo del lugar, camino hacia la ventana y apoyo mi mano en el vidrio frío.

Los últimos destellos del sol se desvanecen tras las montañas.

Lo único que queda en la biblioteca soy yo y la interminable oscuridad de la noche.

Súbitamente débil, caigo de rodillas y el nudo en mi garganta se desata.

Las lágrimas nublan todo y ya no logro ver nada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a _Ms. Maria Salazar_ por alertarme del problema de publicación de este capítulo. Espero que esta vez no haya problema y que este capítulo no te decepcione. Muchas gracias también a quienes se han interesado en leer. Significa mucho para mí!


	3. Capítulo 03

**Luces del Anochecer**

 **Capítulo 3: Mensajes**

"¿Estás segura?", pregunto mientras sostengo su largo cabello pelirrojo entre mis manos.

Ginny Weasley no duda ni un sólo segundo.

"Si" responde con determinación.

"Bien, aquí vamos"

El sonido del filo de las tijeras atravesando la gruesa coleta de cabello que sujeto con mi mano izquierda me resulta extremadamente satisfactorio. Noto que Ginny sostiene la respiración, pero se mantiene completamente quieta. Finalmente la tijera se cierra con un sonido metálico. Suelto su ahora corto cabello y Ginny exhala al sentir como vuelve a acomodarse alrededor de su rostro, más liviano que antes. Se voltea y me mira inquisidoramente.

"Necesita algunos retoques todavía, pero se ve bastante bien" le digo sonriendo.

Ginny devuelve la sonrisa mientras pasa una mano por su cabello.

"Necesitaba un cambio, ¿sabes?", me dice mientras vuelve a acomodarse en el asiento.

"Si" respondo a media voz mientras me acerco con tijera en mano y comienzo a emparejar su nueva melena.

Creo que todos los que experimentamos la guerra de cerca quedamos necesitando un cambio cuando todo terminó. Pienso en Harry y Ron, que tomaron la oferta de iniciar sus estudios como Auror apenas se presentó. No sé si la idea de no volver a este viejo castillo les habrá apenado. En realidad, imagino que sólo querían estar lo más lejos posible.

Vuelvo a fijarme en Ginny. A pesar de su postura siempre firme, sigue viéndose como una niña. Recuerdo a Fred, y que ya no volveremos a verlo nunca más.

 _No es justo._

Me pregunto si yo también debí haberme ido a otro lugar. Lejos de todos los recuerdos.

Sabía que volver a Hogwarts sería difícil, que no sería igual que antes, pero no pensé que estaría tan… muerto.

Por primera vez en la historia, no ingresó ningún alumno a primer año. Al parecer, ningún padre quiso enviar a sus pequeños a la escuela en la que se infiltraron los seguidores de Voldemort, y muchos alumnos de años superiores solicitaron poder continuar sus estudios el año siguiente.

Las comidas en el Gran Comedor se han vuelto increíblemente tristes. Las largas mesas de cada casa llenas de espacios vacíos, los presentes comiendo en silencio o conversando en voz baja. Las bulliciosas y alegres cenas parecen algo muy lejano, casi irreal.

Al repasar mentalmente los pocos rostros familiares que si volvieron, la imagen de un pálido y ojeroso Malfoy aparece con especial nitidez.

"¿Hermione?" La voz de Ginny me saca de mis divagaciones. "¿Haz… hablado con Harry?"

Sabía que esto era una posibilidad cuando acepté la petición de Ginny, pero aún así la pregunta me hace sentir incómoda.

"No recientemente"

Ginny parece decepcionada.

"Sé que debe estar ocupado,", dice mirando al piso, "pero… no me ha escrito en semanas."

Una puntada me atraviesa el estómago.

"¿Crees que…" Levanta la mirada y me mira nerviosa, "haya conocido a otra persona?"

"No" Respondo apresuradamente, antes de pensar en lo que digo, inhalo y trato de calmarme antes de continuar. "No creo que ese sea el problema, Gin", trato de sonar suave, "Todo lo que pasó… Incluso a alguien como Harry se le haría difícil de procesar, quiero decir, estuvo prácticamente muerto, ¿sabes?"

En realidad no sé exactamente lo que quiero decir, pero trato de parecer segura, de que no note que lo único que realmente sé, es justamente lo que no puedo decir.

"Si, creo que si" Ginny responde luego de lo que parece una eternidad, su expresión se relaja y esboza una media sonrisa. "Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que nada sea fácil, ¿no?"

"Mientras sigas siendo hermana de Ron e interés amoroso de Harry Potter, creo que sería una sabia decisión."

Ambas reímos. El momento es breve, pero genuino.

"Realmente te queda bien" Le digo pasando una mano por su cabello. "Y estoy segura de que a Harry le gusta-"

El sonido de un golpeteo en la ventana interrumpe mis palabras. Afuera, una lechuza negra anuncia su llegada picoteando suavemente el vidrio. Yo abro la ventana y recibo la carta que el ave porta atada a una de sus patas, mientras Ginny abre un cajón y saca una golosina para agradecer su entrega.

El sobre no dice de dónde viene ni a quién está dirigida, pero las lechuzas raramente se equivocan en su labor de mensajeras.

El sonido que hace el papel al rasgarse es otra de las cosas que siempre me ha gustado escuchar, así que lo hago lentamente. Apenas veo las primeras líneas escritas sobre el pergamino, siento que mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo.

 _"Estimada Srta. Granger,_

 _Mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy"_

La carta continúa, pero la cierro abruptamente sin pensarlo.

"¿Todo bien, Hermione?" Ginny me mira con preocupación.

"Si", estoy segura de que no sueno en absoluto convincente, "Lo siento Gin, pero tengo un asunto que atender."

Ginny entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada. Me acerco a la puerta y volteó a verla una vez más, tratando de fingir una sonrisa que parezca remotamente genuina. "¿Nos vemos en la cena?"

"Si, seguro." Me devuelve la sonrisa, si piensa que le estoy ocultando algo, no lo hace notar.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me apresuro a mi propia habitación.

* * *

 _Esto no es real._

Muchas veces he pensado lo mismo a lo largo de mi vida. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, cuando el famoso niño que vivió y su pelirrojo amigo me salvaron de un troll, cuando Viktor Krum me invitó al baile. Ocasiones donde mi mente no lograba encontrar una explicación lógica, donde mis emociones, que siempre intento mantener bajo control, me abrumaban al punto de dejarme sin palabras.

Bueno, al menos por un momento.

Aunque esto es ciertamente diferente. Definitivamente no me produce la alegría de los recuerdos que incluyen mis primeros años. Es más parecido al desconcierto de escuchar mis propios gritos mientras Bellatrix marcaba mi brazo, mirar las vigas del techo y tratar de abandonar mi cuerpo y no sentir nada.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

No, nada se parece a eso.

En realidad, es inevitable asociarlo con el _evento Malfoy_ en la biblioteca. Considerando que es su madre la que de pronto decidió que sería una buena idea escribirme, es bastante obvio.

 _Malditos Malfoy_.

¿Qué les está pasando?, ¿La guerra los volvió locos?

El recuerdo de Malfoy mirándome fijamente y diciendo que lo sentía se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Vuelvo a mirar la carta y la leo una vez más.

 _"Estimada Srta. Granger,_

 _Mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy, estoy segura de que sabe quién soy, y por lo tanto, imagino que estará sorprendida._

 _Seré honesta, quisiera no tener que estar haciendo esto, pero sé que han sido mis propias decisiones las que me han puesto en esta situación._

 _En dos semanas será el juicio de mi hijo, Draco."_

Trago saliva antes de continuar, no es una noticia que me sorprenda, pero pensar en el juicio de Malfoy, el mortífago que intentó matar a Dumbledore, es muy distinto a considerarlo el juicio de Draco, hijo de la mujer que le salvó la vida a Harry.

Imagino a Narcisa Malfoy haciendo una pausa antes de seguir escribiendo, concentrada en encontrar las palabras correctas.

 _"Sé que las acciones de mi familia causaron daños irreparables, y lamentablemente Draco no logró mantenerse al margen, pero si alguien debe ser enjuiciado por su participación en el plan de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, somos su padre y yo._

 _Draco no tuvo oportunidad de decidir, y Lucius y yo fallamos en asegurar su libertad."_

Algo en la palabra _libertad_ me hace sentir incómoda. El rostro de Malfoy aparece nuevamente en mi mente. Lo he visto tantas veces durante los últimos días que si lo recuerdo una vez más tal vez termine por memorizarlo.

 _"No pretendo obtener su perdón, Srta. Granger, merezco ser juzgada y aceptaré mi castigo, pero en esta guerra Draco también fue una víctima, y no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer para que tenga el juicio que realmente merece._

 _Si usted y su amigo Harry pudieran testificar a su favor, de seguro podrían hacer la diferencia._

 _Sé que no hay ninguna razón que los obligue a hacerlo, pero también sé que entienden el dolor de la guerra mejor que nadie._

 _Por favor, denle a Draco la oportunidad que su padre y yo no pudimos darle._

 _Si pudiera, me pondría de rodillas._

 _Draco es un niño._

 _Se los ruego."_

Las últimas frases me ponen la piel de gallina. La carta termina sin despedidas, sólo el ruego desesperado de una madre intentando salvar a su hijo. Algo en sus palabras me hace creer que lo que dice es verdad.

 _Esto no es real._

Pero si lo es. Una gota de agua cae sobre el pergamino. No entiendo por qué, pero estoy llorando.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Luces del anochecer**

 **Capítulo 4: Frío**

Sé que la profesora está diciendo algo importante, veo sus labios delgados formar cada palabra mientras camina lentamente de un lado a otro frente a nosotros, su larga túnica púrpura arrastrándose por el piso frío, pero no la escucho. Su voz suena lejana, y no logro concentrarme, a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

No es fácil poner atención cuando mentalmente no dejo de repasar datos y números en mi cabeza. Hoy es martes. Trece de Octubre de 1998. Hace más de cuatro meses terminó la guerra. Hace un poco más de un mes se iniciaron las clases y retomé mi último año en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué?, seguro me lo preguntarán en el juicio.

Porque es el único lugar en el que estoy seguro.

Mi cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente, trato de acomodarme en mi asiento, pero sólo consigo sentir la rigidez de mis hombros contracturados.

Tal vez debería ir a mi habitación y comenzar a escribir las posibles respuestas al interrogatorio que me espera en un par de semanas. Volver a recordar los detalles importantes. El regreso del Señor Oscuro, las reuniones de mortífagos en la Mansión Malfoy, las amenazas de muerte. Él, viviendo en mi hogar, invadiendo cada centímetro y llenándolo de miedo y sangre. El día en que recibí la marca y cómo no pude dormir tranquilo desde ese día.

Una gota de sudor frío baja por mi espalda. Creo que voy a vomitar.

"Sr. Malfoy", la voz de la Profesora Sterling interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos. Olvidé que estaba allí, y creo que ella lo nota en la expresión de mi cara. "¿Se siente bien, Sr. Malfoy?", me pregunta hablando muy lentamente y con sus ojos negros fijos en mí.

No.

"Si", respondo automáticamente y casi sin voz.

Estoy seguro de que ella no lo cree, pero sólo me mira en silencio unos segundos y luego retoma su andar. Es una mujer alta y delgada, de expresión siempre seria y distante. Por lo que sé, no es una favorita entre los alumnos, pero a mi me agrada. Además de su claro manejo en la Alquimia, es una de las pocas personas en todo el castillo que no me trata como si tuviera la peste. Incluso McGonagall, a pesar de sus claros esfuerzos, no puede evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado cada vez que me ve.

"Como decía, deberán redactar un informe acerca del proceso, los ingredientes utilizados y sus propiedades, la elaboración, y también una justificación de su elección." Se detiene en medio de la clase y junta sus manos a la altura de su pecho, "Y deberán hacerlo en parejas."

Genial. Malditamente genial.

Trago con dificultad. Justo lo que necesito en este momento. La profesora da la lección por terminada y un murmullo se extiende por la clase, mientras todos comienzan a guardar sus libros y se acercan a sus compañeros para coordinar el nuevo trabajo asignado.

Mis ojos escanean la habitación incómodamente. No somos muchos alumnos, en su mayoría Ravenclaws, y Nott y Zabini, los únicos Slytherin que actualmente me dirigen la palabra, no están inscritos en esta asignatura.

Resignado, hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Supongo que será otro trabajo que tenga que hacer solo. Aunque el año escolar recién comienza, ya he pasado por esto unas cuantas veces. Supongo que ser un ex mortífago no es la mejor receta de popularidad. Mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras escucho cómo la sala se vacía de la ruidosa presencia de los alumnos.

Cuando ya no escucho nada, decido quedarme un poco más, fantaseando con la idea de no tener que salir jamás, y quedarme por siempre aislado y en silencio, sin tener que enfrentar las miradas de reproche y miedo. Si me esfuerzo, incluso puedo imaginar que mi propio cuerpo desaparece y dejo de sentir el peso en mis hombros y el sonido de mi respiración. Como si nada pudiera tocarme, como si estuviera...

"Malfoy"

Abro los ojos de golpe. Frente a mí, un rostro demasiado familiar me devuelve la mirada.

"Maldición, Granger, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?", noto el sobresalto en mi voz y trato de recuperar la compostura. Con simulada indiferencia tomo mi bolso de cuero negro y comienzo a guardar libros y pergaminos.

"¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijo la profesora Sterling?" Si no fuera ridículo, diría que suena casi preocupada.

"¿Necesitas completar tus apuntes, Granger?", lo que alguna vez habría sido un comentario lleno de burla y superioridad, ahora apenas suena como una observación hecha de mala gana.

"Habló acerca del real propósito de la alquimia." continúa sin prestarme mucha atención, "Sobre cómo el sueño de convertir la plata en oro es un absurdo cuando se pueden hacer cosas que realmente mejoren la vida de las personas."

"Fascinante", comento sin ni una pizca de interés. Granger no responde.

Aprovechando el momento de pausa me pongo de pie y me echo el bolso al hombro, esperando que el gesto ponga fin a la conversación, pero ella no me quita los ojos de encima ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

"Tenemos que elegir una preparación que tenga esa cualidad" habla nuevamente, "La de mejorar la vida de una persona", frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

No entiendo lo que está haciendo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme a investigar. No ha pasado tiempo suficiente desde nuestro último encuentro en la biblioteca como para no sentirme increíblemente avergonzado en su presencia. Al principio pensé que en cualquier momento procesaría mejor lo ocurrido y la indignación la haría querer arrancarme la cabeza, o al menos gritarme y decir que jamás sería capaz de perdonarme, pero los días pasaron y nada ocurrió. Una semana después, asumí que simplemente nos ignoraríamos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Claramente estaba equivocado.

"Genial", digo mientras me volteo hacia la puerta, confundido y, debo admitir, un poco asustado.

"¡Malfoy!"

Por alguna razón, su voz me provoca escalofríos. ¿Será este el momento?, ¿Habrá la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts por fin decidido que no merezco vivir sin recibir su juicio? Cierro los ojos y me preparo mentalmente para su discurso. Casi lo escucho dentro de mi cabeza.

Eres patético, Malfoy. Una cucaracha vale más que tú. Me das asco, y nunca, nunca te perdo-

"Lo haré contigo."

"¿Qué?", por segunda vez en el día, no puedo esconder mi sorpresa. Escucho sus pasos acercarse.

"La preparación", continúa, "Trabajaré contigo."

Dejo pasar unos segundos antes de voltearme a mirarla, sin esforzarme en ocultar mi desconcierto.

"No estoy para bromas, Granger", digo amargamente.

"No es una broma, Malfoy"

Frunzo el ceño y la observo fijamente, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Ella me devuelve la mirada desafiante.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto finalmente, luego de varios segundos.

"Tengo mis razones."

"Esa no es una respuesta, Granger."

"Si no quieres hacerlo, puedes trabajar solo de nuevo, Malfoy." No alcanzo a descifrar si pretende ser hiriente o sólo parecer indiferente. "Pero si te interesa, podemos comenzar mañana temprano. Estaré en el lago a las seis."

Abro la boca para responder, pero Granger se apresura a la puerta antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, se gira hacia mí una vez más.

"No llegues tarde" Dice rápidamente y continúa su camino.

Sin entender, veo las grandes ondas de su cabello castaño revolotear sobre su espalda mientras se aleja hasta finalmente desaparecer en una esquina.

Por un momento, sólo pienso en sus palabras y en cómo se acercó a mí y no me maldijo.

Luego, recuerdo el juicio y vuelven las ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho intentando soportar el frío, mi mente aún adormecida se despierta súbitamente. Muy posiblemente por la inminente posibilidad de congelación.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

No tengo un reloj, pero aún no amanece, y considerando que Granger todavía no da señales de vida, imagino que, no sólo vine sin tener ninguna buena razón para hacerlo, sino que además llegué antes de la hora acordada.

Miro nervioso hacia el castillo y luego de vuelta al inmóvil espejo de agua frente a mí. Todo se ve en tonalidades de gris, y una neblina espesa cubre el lago. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos en la biblioteca?,

Me maldigo en silencio por no habermelo preguntado antes. Mi cabeza no está funcionando bien. Mi vida no está funcionando bien.

Doy un resoplido y comienzo a dar ansiosos paseos de un lugar a otro. Acabo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Granger simplemente no aparezca. En realidad, tendría más sentido que si lo hiciera. El frío comienza a subir por mis piernas y brazos y siento una brisa fría en la nuca. Me detengo y aprieto el cruce de brazos sobre mi pecho. Debí haber salido con más abrigo.

No, debí no haber salido en absoluto.

"Malfoy", dice una voz detrás de mí.

No la escuché llegar, y por un momento creo que es producto de mi imaginación, pero da unos pasos más hacia mi y confirmo que es real. Como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente absurda, Granger se ve como si acabara de tomar un baño de sol. Su largo cabello castaño alborotado alrededor de su rostro. Sus grandes ojos marrones sin una pizca de sueño, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Si no fuera por la gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y el vaho que sale de sus labios entreabiertos, pensaría que el verano aún no se ha ido. De pronto soy muy consciente de mi propia apariencia y me siento algo avergonzado, a pesar de nunca haber dudado de mi buen aspecto, estoy bastante seguro de que hoy debo verme especialmente… cadavérico.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunta frunciendo el ceño y confirmando mis preocupaciones.

"Si.", mi voz suena más débil de lo que hubiera querido, "Sólo hace un poco de frío."

"Lamento el retraso", dice en tono culposo, "En realidad estoy aquí desde hace un rato, pero… todavía era muy temprano, y fui a tomar una taza de té con Hagrid mientras esperaba."

Bueno, al menos eso explica su aspecto. No explica, sin embargo, que esté siendo casi... amable, ni sus intenciones de trabajar conmigo, ni que no me haya asesinado todavía.

"Está bien." digo en voz baja.

Varios segundos pasan en que ninguno dice nada. Tras las montañas se asoman los primeros rayos de sol. Los colores lentamente comienzan a ganar saturación y junto con las tonalidades grises, también desaparece la expresión suave de la bruja frente a mí. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, me observa con indiferencia y determinación. Quizás el sol tuvo en ella el efecto que en mí tuvo el frío, y la hizo recordar que, a pesar de que la guerra haya terminado, seguimos estando en bandos opuestos.

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

Mi pulso se acelera levemente al escucharla.

"Imagino que no estamos aquí para hablar de alquimia, ¿no?"

Sostengo su mirada tratando de no hacer ni un sólo gesto que pueda denotar mi nerviosismo.

"No realmente", responde.

Bien, si vamos a tener esa conversación, más vale que lo haga dignamente. No puedo dejar que mi episodio de parálisis de la biblioteca se repita. Respiro profundo y descruzo los brazos, intentando relajarme. Quién sabe, tal vez es una buena práctica para el interrogatorio del juicio.

"Te escucho, Granger"


	5. Capítulo 05

**Luces del anochecer**

 **Capítulo 5: Arrepentimiento**

"Te escucho Granger."

Habla con determinación y sin apartar la mirada de mí. Mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a dudar de si esto es una buena idea. Miro de reojo la puerta del castillo y mi cuerpo se tensa, como preparándose para salir corriendo. Frente a mi, Draco Malfoy continúa observándome en silencio, su rostro completamente desprovisto de emociones. ¿Oclumancia o sólo indiferencia? No puedo estar segura. Vuelvo a fantasear con la idea de huir, pero sé que ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Recuerdo la carta de su madre y cómo su impecable caligrafía se volvía temblorosa al pedirme -no, rogarme- que ayudara a su hijo.

 _Demasiado tarde._

"Yo..."

Intento formar una frase, pero me doy cuenta de que no sé qué decir. ¿Cómo explicarle por qué estamos aquí si ni siquiera yo lo entiendo completamente? Después de recibir la carta de su madre, mi mente quedó hecha un caos. ¿Debería ayudar a la persona que durante años me trató como un ser inferior? Puede que merezca ayuda, pero no mi ayuda. Ciertamente no ha hecho nada para merecer mi compasión. Excepto… Pero no hay forma de que una simple disculpa sea suficiente para borrar todo lo que hizo, a menos que…

"¿Granger?" Su voz suena distante, pero logra llamar mi atención, vuelvo a concentrarme en su rostro. Esta vez, veo más que sólo indiferencia. Veo su piel pálida, casi azulada, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, el cansancio en su mirada, parece que llevara noches sin dormir. Tiene el pelo despeinado, y de seguro ha perdido peso. Se ve muy distinto al Malfoy de la guerra, sin la prepotencia que lo caracterizaba en ese entonces. No puedo evitar la frustración, siento como mis dientes se hunden en mi labio inferior.

Lo peor de todo son sus malditos ojos grises. Grises y tristes y vacíos, como los de Ron o Ginny después de la muerte de su hermano, como los de Harry cuando perdió a Sirius, como los míos cuando despierto cada mañana sin entender cómo se supone que sigo con mi vida ahora.

Malfoy alza una ceja y me observa con curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin decir nada?

Le ordeno a mi cuerpo deshacerse del nerviosismo y pongo mi mente a trabajar. Cientos de recuerdos pasan como flashes por mi cabeza. Primer año en Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y un insoportable niño rubio. La expresión de superioridad y desprecio que se mantendría durante años. Un insulto tras otro, una carcajada tras otra. Siempre ofensivo e insensible a mi rabia, a mi indignación, a mis lágrimas.

Luego vuelvo a la escena de la biblioteca, a su voz ronca y suave, como jamás la había escuchado, su total falta de provocación y las dos palabras que nunca pensé escuchar de su maldita boca.

 _Lo siento._

Busco en el joven hombre que tengo frente a mí algún rastro del Malfoy de mis recuerdos, pero no encuentro nada. Ni el desprecio de los primeros años ni la extraña vulnerabilidad de su disculpa, la falta de lógica me irrita, pero no dejo que nuble mi juicio. Tiene que haber algo. Algo que explique su comportamiento.

 _Algo que explique por qué me importa._

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

La pregunta sale de mis labios bruscamente y sin que me de cuenta de que lo estoy diciendo en voz alta hasta que veo el cambio en su expresión. Ceño fruncido y un dejo de confusión.

"Muchas cosas han pasado, Granger." Vuelve a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"No, no lo sé."

Suena un poco hastiado, pero no parece estar mintiendo. Intento articular mis palabras de la mejor manera. Necesito encontrar una respuesta.

"¿Qué fue lo que…"

Malfoy me mira expectante. De pronto me doy cuenta de que realmente estamos teniendo una conversación. Ex mortífago y la mejor amiga del Chico que Vivió, voluntariamente reunidos. La situación es demasiado extraña para intentar mantener el control. Una parte de mi se da por vencida.

"El otro día, en la biblioteca… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Hablo en voz baja, y me siento avergonzada de sonar tan débil. Bajo la mirada, arrepentida de haber hablado, de estar aquí, de que él sepa que su estúpida disculpa causó algo en mí.

Bajo la mirada y cierro los ojos. Por varios segundos, sólo hay silencio.

"Lo hice porque era lo correcto." Para mi consuelo, él suena igualmente débil. Subo la mirada y lo veo dudar. Ambos sabemos que esa respuesta no es suficiente. Luego de un momento, continúa. "Puede que no lo creas, pero sé que me equivoqué. Mucho. Quizás siempre supe que estaba cometiendo un error, pero en ese momento…" Hace una pausa y pasa su peso de una pierna a la otra. Se ve nervioso. "En ese momento no podía darme el lujo de pararme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo"

Siento un nudo en el estómago al escucharlo. Creo que entiendo a qué se refiere.

"¿Realmente te arrepientes?" Lo miro fijo, intentando ver más allá de su fría expresión.

"Es..." Veo que se esfuerza por mantenerse distante, como si hablara de algo sin importancia, pero la tensión se hace evidente en cómo articula sus palabras. Si usara oclumancia el trabajo se le haría mucho más fácil, que no lo haga es un detalle extraño.

"No es tan fácil, Granger. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que _podía_ hacer."

"Podrías haber pedido ayuda."

Su rostro se transforma de pronto en una mueca burlona.

"¿En serio? ¿Y a quién?"

"A Du-"

"Seguro no creerás que acercarme a Dumbledore y contarle que estaba en una misión cuyo objetivo era acabar con su vida hubiese sido una solución."

"Él podría haberte ayudado." El recuerdo de Dumbledore y su muerte me enoja. De pronto el chico que tengo delante deja de darme lástima. "Habría encontrado un lugar seguro para ti, y podrías-"

"¿Haberme escondido hasta que la guerra terminara? ¿Haber luchado junto al trío de oro en la batalla final? Tal vez, en el excepcional caso de que no me encontraran y mataran de todas formas, los Weasley podrían haberme adoptado, considerando que mis padres habrían muerto en el preciso instante en que hubiese abierto la boca para pedir la maldita ayuda." Su tono se vuelve ronco y severo al final de la frase.

Sé que no habría sido fácil. Sé que, a pesar de ser la persona que es, debe haber sido difícil para él, pero no puedo evitar odiarlo.

"Bien. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Malfoy. Al menos tus padres están vivos." Veo la estela de confusión pasar por sus ojos durante un segundo. "Quizás nadie podría haberte ayudado, y quizás perdiste parte de tu libertad, pero adivina qué: Todos la perdimos. Harry jamás fue libre después de que Voldemort asesinara a sus padres. Ron no tuvo ninguna opción más que involucrarse en una guerra que no quería pelear. Ginny y Luna, y Neville, y…" Siento que mi voz está a punto de quebrarse.

 _No llores._

Aguanto la respiración.

"...y todos quienes sufrieron esta maldita guerra. Nadie eligió pasar por esto, Malfoy." Logro terminar la oración sin desmoronarme, trato de juntar fuerzas para continuar. "Pero al menos… al menos algunos intentamos hacer el menor daño posible." Hablo bajo, y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. La rabia mandando impulsos eléctricos por mi piel. Sin pensarlo, me acerco hacia él y levanto una mano para apuntarlo acusatoriamente.

"Ahora dime por qué mierda necesitas hacerme saber que lo sientes, si estás tan seguro de que todas tus decisiones fueron culpa de las circunstancias, si es que sólo _hiciste lo que tenías que hacer._ "

Mi dedo finalmente toca su pecho. Noto como se tensa con el contacto, pero no me importa. Esto es su culpa.

"No es todo."

"¿Qué?"

Ambos hablamos en voz baja, pero dada nuestra súbita cercanía, no es difícil oírnos.

"La guerra. No se trata sólo de la guerra." Una puntada me atraviesa el pecho, y siento como la electricidad de la rabia comienza a apagarse rápidamente, intuyendo a qué se está refiriendo.

"Hay una razón por la cual me acerqué a ti, Granger."

La sorpresa debe ser evidente en mi cara. La mano con la que tan decididamente lo apuntaba cae a un lado de mi cuerpo. ¿Está queriendo decir lo que creo que quiere decir?

Malfoy me devuelve la mirada con una extraña intensidad, y siento que por un momento nuestros pensamientos se sincronizan, como si pudiéramos comunicarnos sin palabras.

 _Realmente lo siente._

"La guerra me hizo ver muchas cosas." Dice dando un paso más hacía mi. Ahora estamos muy cerca. Demasiado, pero mi cuerpo se queda paralizado. "No alcancé a decirte por qué lo sentía." Sé que se refiere a nuestra conversación en la biblioteca. "Y si, siento los intentos de asesinato que terminaron hiriendo a personas inocentes. Siento haber arreglado el gabinete por el cual entraron los mortífagos. Siento que mi hogar fuera convertido en una sala de torturas."

Su voz se debilita cada vez más. Mis ojos comienzan a arder.

 _No llores._

"Pero sobretodo, lamento los años en que hice daño sin tener ninguna razón. Lamento haberte hecho daño, Granger."

Mi corazón se detiene. Malfoy baja la mirada.

"Lamento los insultos, y las burlas, y haber dicho que eras una-"

"Shh"

Sin pensarlo, pongo mi mano sobre sus labios. Sé que si escucho esa palabra no podré seguir aguantando, y me prometí no llorar más el día que decidí volver a Hogwarts.

Malfoy me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus labios están muy fríos.

Cientos de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza, y todo se vuelve borroso. Me concentro lo que más puedo en mantener el control, pero todo mi cuerpo parece estar a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

Creo que digo algo, pero no escucho bien ni mi propia voz. Mis manos se mueven. Cierro los ojos, me concentro en mis piernas, finalmente siento que me pongo en marcha.

Camino con los ojos cerrados.

Siento frío.

Frío y nada.

Nada y después oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento mucho la demora en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 06

_**Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario o están siguiendo esta pequeña historia. Para este capítulo realmente me esforcé en darle un poco más de dimensión y eso resultó en que fuese cuatro veces más largo que los anteriores, espero de esa manera compensar un poco la demora. Si les gusta o disgusta, todo feedback es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Luces del anochecer**

 **Capítulo 6: Fiebre**

 **Viernes 16 de Octubre, 03:45 hrs.**

Un extraño cosquilleo baja desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. Los párpados pesados y dificultad para enfocar. Trato de tomar aire y me incorporo sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo apenas me obedece. Me siento débil y perdido, creo que mis manos comienzan a temblar.

Conozco muy bien la sensación, y sin embargo, siempre logra tomarme desprevenido. Sin importar cuántas veces pase, no sé si algún día me acostumbre a las crisis de ansiedad.

Apoyo mis pies descalzos en el suelo alfombrado de mi habitación. Mi corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido, pero sin adrenalina. Sólo miedo.

Paralizante y denso miedo.

Vuelvo a respirar profundo.

 _Todo está bien._

La respuesta es inmediata y directa. Una voz (¿Acaso la mía?) que resuena burlona dentro de mi cabeza.

 _Mentira._

Me pongo de pie y comienzo un paseo circular, como las ideas que se cruzan una y otra vez por mi mente.

 _De nuevo hiciste todo mal, Draco._

 _Jamás podrás superar tus fracasos._

 _No eres capaz. Nunca serás capaz._

Mi cuerpo, al principio adormecido y pesado, se tensa cada vez más. Me cuesta respirar.

 _Debería darte vergüenza. Deberías darte asco. ¿No te odias a ti mismo, Draco?_

Pongo todo mi esfuerzo en contener la frustración y la rabia. Agitado, abro el baúl que descansa a los pies de mi cama y busco entre un montón de libros y frascos.

Todos están vacíos.

 _Si, me odio._

Desesperado, entro al baño y abro la llave del lavado, tomo el agua entre mis manos y las llevo a mi rostro. No enciendo la luz. En el espejo, mi propio reflejo me mira con una expresión de puro terror.

 _Realmente me detesto._

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Tengo que aguantar. Tengo que mantener el control.

 _Deberías estar muerto._

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que siento el ruido del vidrio quebrarse y el dolor agudo en mi puño derecho. Abro los ojos y veo mi horror desfigurado y multiplicado en cada uno de los trozos de espejo resquebrajado.

Todo mi control se quiebra junto con eso.

 _Debería estar muerto._

Una y otra vez. La misma idea obsesiva de siempre.

 _Debería estar muerto._

Cierro los ojos antes de que caiga la primera lágrima. Estoy demasiado cansado de verme llorar. Demasiado cansado de mi propia debilidad. Demasiado cansado de ser quien soy, de estar solo.

Sólo necesito descansar.

Mi cuerpo se dobla involuntariamente. Me apoyo sobre el lavamanos. El agua sigue corriendo.

¿Por qué tuve que acercarme a ella?, ¿Por qué pensé que una estúpida disculpa podría mejorar las cosas?

 _Felicidades, Draco, nuevamente confirmaste tu nulo valor._

Por un segundo creo que voy a vomitar, pero entonces tres golpes secos resuenan desde la puerta que da al pasillo.

"¿Malfoy?"

Quedo en blanco durante un eterno instante.

"Escucha, sé que algo se rompió ahí dentro. Voy a entrar."

Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, me pongo de pie y cierro de golpe la puerta del baño, al mismo tiempo que la otra puerta se abre.

"¿Malfoy?" Vuelve a preguntar la familiar voz. Escucho sus pasos acercarse. "Vamos, sé que estás ahí."

Mojo mis manos y las paso por mi rostro varias veces.

"Puedo esperar."

"No es necesario." Para mi sorpresa, sueno mucho más compuesto de lo que realmente estoy.

Cierro la llave del agua y me miro en el espejo roto. Desde afuera se escucha un resoplido.

Me acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo. Me doy unos segundos extra antes de girarlo y salir. Mi mejor máscara puesta.

Al otro lado, ojos azules me devuelven la mirada.

"Te ves como la mierda."

Su comentario no me sorprende, pero es extraño escucharlo luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar. La familiaridad de su voz tiene un efecto tranquilizante en mí, pero de todas formas evito mirarlo.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Nott."

Me siento en la orilla de la cama, aún estoy temblando, pero espero que la oscuridad de la habitación lo esconda (eso y las marcas rojas que empiezan a aparecer en mis nudillos). La única luz viene de una ventana encantada que refleja destellos verde esmeralda.

Theodore Nott se cruza de brazos frente a mi. No sé qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas de la madrugada, pero una pequeña vocecita dentro de mi le da las gracias.

Por supuesto, jamás lo diría en voz alta.

"Draco." Dice luego de un prolongado silencio. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre de su boca. "¿Estás bien?"

Esta vez si levanto la mirada. A pesar de sonar seco e indiferente, veo la preocupación en la sombra de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos a la cara? Ya no estoy seguro de si han sido meses o años, el día de la muerte de Dumbledore parece un recuerdo tremendamente lejano e irreal. Nott, al igual que todos los alumnos de este lugar, también parece haber envejecido varios años desde ese día fatídico.

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para esa pregunta?" Digo con más resentimiento de lo que hubiera querido.

"Sabes que intenté hacerla antes." Habla despacio, articulando cada palabra. Theo no es el tipo de persona que sube la voz en una discusión, pero eso no lo hace menos intimidante.

"Las clases se iniciaron en Septiembre." Yo, por el contrario, tiendo a irritarme con facilidad. "Podrías haberlo intentado de nuevo hace casi dos meses."

Sé que estoy siendo un idiota, pero él no lo entiende. No sabe lo mucho que me ha hecho falta.

"Merlín, Draco" Responde igualmente irritado. "Tú decidiste irte con una tropa de mortífagos a tratar de conquistar el mundo y te negaste a volver a verme. ¿Que se suponía que hiciera?"

"Por supuesto que no podía verte, Theo." Me pongo de pie. "Y lo sabes. No podía… no podía ponerte en peligro." Hablo entre dientes, casi murmurando.

"Podría haberte ayudado." Theo también baja la voz.

"Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto."

Nott descruza los brazos y mira hacia la falsa ventana. Destellos verdes bailan en el azul profundo de sus iris.

"Bien, al menos estas vivo." Vuelve a hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Y ahora estoy aquí." El tono de su voz no deja espacio a cuestionamientos. "Y no me iré hasta que me digas qué te está pasando."

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, las luces de la habitación se encienden y me ciegan momentáneamente. Una vez que mis ojos se ajustan a la intensidad de la luz y lo miro nuevamente, la vergüenza llena cada fibra de mi ser.

Theo me observa con el ceño fruncido. Sé que no sólo ve mis ojos enrojecidos y mis ojeras oscuras,ve el temblor de mis manos y mi delgadez enfermiza. Ve al chico de 16 años que se fue destruyendo de a poco luego de la marca oscura. Al mortífago obsesionado con cumplir una tarea que no podía confiarle ni siquiera a él, su mejor amigo, su _hermano._ Ve la ausencia de mis padres y el miedo al juicio. Ve la soledad y las mentiras y el enorme y devastador cansancio.

Ve a Draco Malfoy, con 18 años y listo para morir.

 _¿No sientes vergüenza, Draco?_

Antes de que las voces en mi cabeza reinicien su discurso, siento una mano en mi hombro.

"Ya estoy aquí, Draco." Theo habla suavemente y todas mis máscaras caen y se rompen.

Con una voz que apenas reconozco como la mía, comienzo a hablar.

* * *

 **07:26 hrs.**

Las primeras palabras salieron entre sollozos, gritos ahogados y mi respiración entrecortada, abalanzándose a la superficie como un hombre que pasó demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, desesperadas por tomar una bocanada de aire. Theo me escuchó sin soltarme ni decir nada, sus manos fuertemente cerradas alrededor de mis brazos. Con cada palabra, un resquicio de calma, el atisbo de un posible alivio.

No sé si fueron horas o sólo minutos, pero de pronto ya no temblaba, y mis ojos estaban secos. Theo ya no me afirmaba, pero seguía en completo silencio. Y yo continué hablando, por fin con una voz que reconocía como la mía. Hablé de cómo trate de asesinar a Dumbledore, y de la paranoia y obsesión que casi me vuelve loco en el Cuarto de los Requerimientos mientras trataba de arreglar lo que luego sería la puerta a Hogwarts para los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Le conté acerca de las veces que vi al mismísimo Voldemort -sorprendiendome de decir su nombre por primera vez- torturar y matar a aquellos que le fallaban. Describí con detalle cuando mi tía Bellatrix torturó a Hermione Granger en la Mansión Malfoy, en cómo su rostro se desfiguró por el dolor, y cómo la sangre había brotado de su brazo cuando el cuchillo hizo el primer corte. Sangre que se veía exactamente igual a la mía.

Luego, cuando ya empezaban a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol en la ventana, hablé sobre mis padres, sobre el juicio que me esperaba y el miedo que tenía de Azkaban. Cuando mencioné -rápidamente y si como no tuviera importancia- que había intentado disculparme con la hija de muggles, Theo levantó una ceja y me miró incrédulo, pero no hizo comentarios. Y sólo porque de pronto recordé que él había venido por el ruido del espejo romperse, le hablé de las pesadillas y la angustia que la mayoría de las noches no me dejaba dormir.

Y finalmente me callé.

En algún momento de mi interminable monólogo, nos sentamos en el piso a un lado de mi cama, y el silencio me hizo notar la incomodidad y mis piernas dormidas. El frío de la mañana haciéndose súbitamente presente.

"Realmente llevabas tiempo sin hablar ¿no?" La voz de Theo suena ronca, como si acabara de despertar, pero también amigablemente burlona.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una genuina sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

* * *

 **09:00 hrs.**

"¿Así que tú eres el culpable de que esté ausente?" Theo pregunta en voz baja mientras sirve jugo de naranja en un vaso.

"Yo no lo diría así."

"Pero estabas con ella cuando se desmayó, ¿no?"

"En realidad nos habíamos despedido unos minutos antes" bajo la mirada a mi plato, sabiendo que estoy ajustando levemente lo que realmente pasó "Ella iba de vuelta al castillo cuando de pronto cayó inconsciente."

"Y tú la cargaste a la enfermería." Theo me mira entrecerrando los ojos. Yo me apresuro a poner un trozo de pan en mi boca y sólo respondo con un vago sonido afirmativo. "¿Todo el camino?" otro sonido ambiguo de mi parte. "¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo para levitarla?"

Me encojo de hombros mientras tomo un sorbo de café. Realmente no lo sé.

"Sólo pensé que si Gra-" Me interrumpo, sin querer decir su nombre en voz alta con tanta gente alrededor. "Que si justamente a _ella_ le pasaba algo grave luego de haberse reunido conmigo, McGonagall no dudaría un segundo en expulsarme y enviarme directo a Azkaban hasta el día de mi juicio." Hablo casi susurrando.

Theo no hace más preguntas, en cambio, rellena mi plato con bizcochos y me sirve más café. Creo que es segunda o tercera vez que repite el mismo proceso. Lo miro extrañado.

"Ya te lo dije, te ves enfermo." Yo ruedo los ojos, pero no me presta atención. "Y estás tan delgado que pareciera que hasta un niño de primer año podría noquearte."

"Ni siquiera hay ni-"

"De hecho, me sorprende que hayas podido cargarla hasta la enfermería sin caer inconsciente tú también."

Doy un resoplido de indignación, pero prefiero no continuar la conversación.

Los recuerdos de Granger desmayada en medio del verde prado frente al castillo me hacen sentir nervioso. Examino la mesa de Griffindor, no se le ve por ninguna parte. Ya son dos días en los que no aparece.

Cuando llegué con ella a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey la miró totalmente horrorizada.

" _¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!"_

Por supuesto, cuando dije que no había hecho nada, apreto los labios en una línea y me miró con desconfianza, pero se concentró en revisar los signos vitales de la Griffindor que yacía en la camilla.

La observé durante unos minutos, esperando a que dijera algo sobre su condición, pero no tuve demasiada suerte.

" _¿Sr. Malfoy, por qué sigue aquí? Fuera, tengo trabajo que hacer."_

Y así, cerró la blanca cortina que separa a las camillas entre si, un gesto poco práctico si lo que quería era realmente aislarme, pero efectivo en cuanto a la entrega del mensaje: No eres bienvenido aquí, Malfoy. Salí del lugar con la imagen de Granger inconsciente grabada en mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey no mencionó si podría volver a verla más tarde ni cuándo tendría un diagnóstico. Tampoco es que tenga intenciones de visitarla, pero es parte de protocolo estándar, ¿no?. La idea de que tal vez nunca vuelvan a tratarme como a una persona normal me pone de mal humor.

Vuelvo a mirar la mesa de Griffyndor. Una chica de melena pelirroja se acerca al grupo de alumnos de octavo año. Longbotton la recibe con entusiasmo. En medio de un aparentemente animada conversación, la menor de los Weasley gira su rostro hacia mi y me mira con desagrado.

"Bien, nos vemos en Aritmancia." Anuncia Theo mientras se pone de pie.

"¿A dónde vas? Todavía falta para el inicio de clases."

"A la biblioteca, tengo que buscar algunos libros."

"Te acompaño."

"No." Theo alza una mano hacia mi. "Tú termina tu desayuno. Lo necesitas."

Sin darme opción de responder, Theodore Nott camina hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor y se pierde de vista. Desanimado, vuelvo la vista a mi plato y muerdo un trozo de bizcocho de mala gana.

Manzana y limón.

A pesar de querer aferrarme mi mal humor, el dulce y fresco sabor logra alejar mis pensamientos negativos.

Tal vez no será un mal día después de todo.

* * *

 **12:45 hrs.**

El frío de la mañana lentamente dio paso a una agradable calidez. El sol brilla con intensidad en medio del cielo despejado, la luz atraviesa los ventanales y minúsculas partículas de polvo flotan a través de los haces luminosos. Todo adopta un brillo especial, y por un momento Hogwarts vuelve a ser el castillo que fue antes de la guerra.

Theo camina a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido mientras revisa sus apuntes. La escena es reconfortantemente familiar.

No he olvidado mi juicio, ni que mi padre está encerrado en Azkaban y mi madre en arresto domiciliario mientras esperan sus sentencias, pero la extraña sensación de cotidiana calma -y tal vez la falta de sueño que me hace sentir dopado- logran abstraerme de mi oscura realidad. Veo los pasillos luminosos, las partículas danzantes y siento el calor del sol, y mi mente fantasea con la idea de que al doblar en la próxima esquina, mágicamente viajaré en el tiempo y seré de nuevo el niño de 11 años que alardeaba acerca de su nueva _Nymbus 2000_ , Crabbe estaría vivo y nos burlaríamos del Trío de Oro, pero sólo un poco, sin insultos acerca de la pureza de sangre. Snape pasaría a mi lado y me miraría con su mueca de permanente desagrado, pero también con un pequeño brillo de orgullo y cariño en sus ojos. No tendría la marca oscura en mi brazo, y mi madre me esperaría ansiosa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Mientras doy la vuelta, me permito cerrar los ojos sólo por unos segundos, queriendo mantener la idílica imagen un poco más.

Cuando los abro, apenas alcanzo a registrar lo que está pasando.

Una mancha borrosa en colores rojos se abalanza contra mí, escucho la voz grave de Theo detrás de mí. Un empujón y un puño dirigido a mi cara que impacta mi mentón.

"¡Maldita basura!"

Siento el sabor metálico de la sangre, aún perdido. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Me volteo a ver a mi agresor, llevando mi mano a mi boca de manera automática. Miro mis dedos, están manchados de sangre.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a Theo gritar de esa manera. Ronald Weasley lo mira iracundo, pero rápidamente vuelve su atención hacia mí, acortando la distancia entre nosotros en un par de zancadas.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" Su rostro enrojecido está tan cerca del mío, que siento su aliento cuando vuelve a hablar. "¡Contesta!"

Estúpido, ridículo Weasley.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Respondo sin alterarme.

"Maldi-"

"¡Ron!" El gran y siempre heróico Harry Potter hace su entrada. Se ve agitado, como si hubiera corrido detrás de su amigo. "Ya basta."

"No, Harry, definitivamente _no basta._ " Weasley se voltea hacia Potter. "También la viste. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar. Y este..." el pelirrojo redirige su atención hacia mi "¡Este idiota es el culpable!"

"Si te refieres a Granger, no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que le esté pasando." La conversación comienza a aburrirme. Volver a ver a Potter y Weasley, con su renovado aire de superioridad moral, está muy lejos de lo que consideraría parte de un buen día. "¿Puedo irme ya, o seguirán haciéndome perder el tiempo?"

Imagino que algo en mi tono de total indiferencia tocó una fibra sensible, porque Weasley vuelve a abalanzarse sobre mí, aunque esta vez al menos no me golpea.

"Escucha, Malfoy" Me dice mientras sujeta mi túnica entre sus puños. Su rostro _nuevamente_ muy cerca del mío. "Si algo le pasa a Hermione, juro que-"

"¡Ronald Weasley!" La voz de McGonagall suena como un trueno en medio del pasillo. "¡Suelte al Sr. Malfoy inmediatamente!"

Afortunadamente, McGonagall parece tener más poder sobre el pelirrojo del que tiene Potter y al escucharla me suelta bruscamente, empujándome lejos de él.

"¡Este tipo de conductas son _inaceptables_ Sr. Weasley! Sin importar que ya no sean alumnos de nuestra escuela, aún así tienen que respetar las normas."

"Lo sentimos mucho, Profesora." dice Potter rápidamente, usando su mejor tono de arrepentimiento. Weasley sólo se cruza de brazos, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

"Esperaría mucho más de ustedes dos, Sr. Potter." Dice McGonagall acusatoriamente. "Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que pedirles que se vayan." Weasley abre la boca para protestar, pero McGonagall lo corta antes de que comience a hablar "¡Sin peros, Sr. Weasley!" Luego me mira y frunce el ceño al notar la sangre en mis labios. "Nott, por favor lleve al Sr. Malfoy a la enfermería."

"Por supuesto, profesora." Theo me toma del brazo y comienza a caminar. Mientras nos alejamos, noto su varita sujeta fuertemente en su mano derecha.

* * *

 **13:25 hrs.**

Madame Pomfrey no pareció sorprenderse al vernos entrar, pero si se mostró extrañamente amable.

"Parece que los Weasley nunca dejan de meterse en problemas" Murmuró mientras curaba mi pequeña herida.

Cuando fue a buscar una poción para la inflamación y el dolor, noté que Theo observaba la situación con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Madam Pomfrey volvió con un par de pequeños frascos y los puso en mis manos, pero en vez de indicarme cuándo debía tomarlas, me miró a los ojos y dijo: "La Srta. Granger despertó esta mañana, aunque todavía no se encuentra del todo consciente. De todas formas, puede visitarla cuando se acaben las clases."

Creo que mi expresión de desconcierto se mantuvo hasta varios minutos después de haber dejado la enfermería.

* * *

 **16:45 hrs.**

El fantasma de Granger vuelve a penarme en la clase de Runas Antiguas. Su puesto en la primera fila permanece vacío, y de alguna manera eso la hace aún más presente.

La falta de sueño me hace sentir exhausto y mi mentón comienza a sentir las consecuencias del golpe de Weasley. El recuerdo de su voz exigiendo explicaciones me enfurece.

Sé que él y su familia no lo han pasado bien desde la guerra, aunque siendo hijo único, me es difícil imaginar el dolor de perder a un hermano. De todas formas, me cuesta sentir pena por el pelirrojo. Por lo que recuerdo, se comportaba como un idiota desde mucho antes de la guerra. ¿Es eso algo malo? Definitivamente podría decirse lo mismo de mí.

El cansancio hace que las runas frente a mí se vuelvan borrosas. A mi lado, Theo da un bostezo y me siento culpable de haberlo mantenido despierto durante la noche.

Los minutos parecen alargarse infinitamente, toda la clase sumida en el sopor que suele acompañar a la última clase de la semana. Tal vez pueda decirle a Theo que vayamos a Hogsmade durante el fin de semana, comprar una botella de whisky de fuego y beber hasta olvidar que en poco más de una semana tendré que sentarme frente al jurado del Wizengamot y esperar que ocurra algún tipo de milagro y sientan piedad de mí.

No lo sé, el sueño no me deja pensar más allá del día de hoy. Por ahora, lo único que espero es apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, y con suerte, caer dormido de inmediato. Idealmente no despertar hasta que el juicio ya haya acabado.

Justo cuando creo que ya no soy capaz de mantenerme despierto un minuto más, la clase se da por finalizada. Me dirigo a la puerta lentamente, con el cuerpo pesado, pero feliz de que el día ya se esté terminando. La idea de una buena comida tampoco suena del todo mal.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me giro a ver a Theo, parado unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

"Al comedor, obviamente." Theo me mira con reprobación, "¿Qué? Pensé que tú eras el más preocupado de mi alimentación."

"Por supuesto que me preocupa, como ya he dicho varias veces, te-"

"Si, si, no podría verme peor, lo sé." Lo corto antes de que empiece con uno de sus sermones. "Ve al grano, Nott."

"¿No tienes un compromiso que atender?"

Lo miro confundido durante un momento, y entonces entiendo. Por Salazar, puede que Theo me salve de la ansiedad, pero sólo para enloquecerme en su propio y particular modo.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Vamos, Draco, los dos sabemos que quieres hacerlo." Se acerca a mí mientras habla, viéndose genuinamente divertido por la situación. "Vi como mirabas la mesa de Griffyndor esta mañana. Y su puesto durante la clase. Merlín, Draco, si no te conociera, diría que estás… Oh, por favor, no me mires así."

No sé cómo lo estoy mirando, pero sí sé que con cada palabra que dice me siento más exhausto.

"No iré, Theo, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión."

Puede que haya sido algo en el tono de mi voz, o simplemente mi expresión de cansancio extremo, sea lo que sea, Theodore Nott finalmente guarda silencio. Aliviado, continúo la caminata hacia el comedor, Theo siguiendo mis pasos de cerca.

"Tienes razón." Dice luego de un par de minutos. "Después de todo, Granger _es_ una sobreviviente." Siento mis ojos rodar hasta el fondo de mi cabeza. "No ganas una guerra para luego morir sin causa aparente, quiero decir, se enfrentó al mismísimo Señor Oscuro, de seguro una simple disculpa no será lo que la lleve a la tumba."

"Realmente no lo dejarás ir, ¿no?" Theo me ignora olímpicamente.

"Y no es que su muerte vaya a jugar en tu contra en el juicio."

"No está muerta, Theo." Mi irritación crece peligrosamente, "¿Y en serio estás recurriendo a mi juicio por _esto_? Es bajo incluso para ti."

"Tienes razón, tienes razón." Se apresura a decir. "Sólo pensé que estando tan preocupado por absolver tus culpas, no haber ido a visitarla, _tan sólo por unos minutos_ , en uno de sus, tal vez, últimos días de vida…"

"THEO" Me detengo abruptamente y lo miro con ira. He dormido apenas unas cinco horas en los últimos dos días, mortificado cada segundo del día por recuerdos de la guerra, por el miedo de terminar en Azkaban y porque tal vez me quede sin familia antes de que termine el año. Y hoy, luego de semanas -no, meses- sin tener ganas de comer, ni levantarme en las mañanas, ni respirar, justamente hoy ha resultado no ser un día _tan_ malo. Incluso habiendo sido insultado y golpeado injustificadamente, porque por supuesto que algo como eso tenía que pasarme, ¡Merlín prohiba que Draco Malfoy tenga tan sólo un buen día sin ser recordado que, sin importar lo que haga o lo que no, sigue siendo una basura!

Me siento totalmente derrotado, irritado, e inusualmente hambriento, y aún así, lo único que puedo agradecer es que el idiota que tengo en frente haya decidido volver a hablarme, porque sé que yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

 _Maldito e increíble Theodore Nott._

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo, la rabia disipándose rápidamente. Cuando lo miro de nuevo, Theo me observa con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

"Realmente no sé por qué esta estúpida idea se fijo en tu cabeza, y honestamente, creo que tampoco quiero saberlo." Le digo resignado, veo como sus ojos azules comienzan a brillar en anticipación. "Pero sólo porque eres tú, Theodor Nott, y porque no creo que pueda sobrevivir una hora más de tu sin sentido, lo haré." Veo que abre la boca para decir algo, pero hablo antes de que diga algo que me haga recobrar la cordura. "Sólo no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más al respecto, ¿está bien?"

Trato de sonar digno y autoritario, pero por la amplia sonrisa de mi querido amigo, sé que no soy más que un completo perdedor. Theo ganó, y lo sabe.

"Está perfecto." Dice sin dejar de sonreír. "Estaré en la sala común."

Theo comienza a alejarse, mientras yo inicio mi camino en dirección contraria. Cuando pienso que ya no queda nada más que decir, escucho su voz a la distancia.

"Oh, y Draco, no te preocupes, te guardaré algo de comida. Como ya dije, sigues viéndote horrible!"

Realmente lo odio en este momento, pero a pesar de eso, no puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **17:30 hrs.**

Pensé que no sería tan difícil, pero apenas Madame Pomfrey me recibió, con una extraña casi sonrisa, supe que estaba equivocado.

Afuera, el sol comienza a ponerse, y en la enfermería se encienden luces tenues y cálidas. Madame Pomfrey me conduce a la cama en la que Hermione Granger descansa. Está al fondo de la sala, rodeada por una cortina blanca que la mantiene escondida de los ojos curiosos del resto de estudiantes que podrían visitar el lugar.

"Estaré en mi despacho." Dice Madame Pomfrey cuando ya estamos frente a ella. Luego escucho sus pasos alejarse.

Granger yace dormida sobre la cama de sábanas blancas. Su largo cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Su túnica ha sido reemplazada por lo que parece ser un camisón, también blanco. En la pared paralela a la cama, una ventana deja pasar los últimos rayos del sol, la suave luz ilumina su rostro, dándole un aspecto tranquilo y algo… onírico.

Me remuevo incómodo en mi posición. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? La opción obvio es irme. Técnicamente, ya cumplí con mi palabra, Theo no podría recriminarme nada, y de seguro ni Granger ni yo necesitamos más encuentros incómodos con el otro.

¿Cierto?

Mi mente está completamente de acuerdo, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve. Y entonces, ocurre exactamente lo que no debería ocurrir.

Granger abre los ojos y me observa con ojos vidriosos. Yo mantengo la respiración.

"¿Harry?" Su voz es apenas audible, pero su pregunta explica el que aún permanezca hospitalizada, aunque despierta, está claro que no se encuentra del todo consciente.

Trato de decirle algo, pero sólo logro emitir un sonido ahogado. Mi garganta se ha secado de pronto. Debería irme, ahora mismo, antes de que Granger salga de su alucinación y vea quién es el que realmente está a los pies de su cama. Doy media vuelta y me dispongo a abandonar el lugar, cuando vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

"Harry, no te vayas." Su voz suena tan débil y suplicante que me detiene de inmediato. "Por favor."

 _Maldición._

"No soy… Harry, Granger." Digo en voz baja y volviendo a mirarla.

Ella me mira confundida, pero se mantiene en silencio. Este es el momento en que debería dejar la escena, pero mis pies se mantienen firmemente fijos. Granger baja la mirada. Se ve ausente y… triste. Recuerdo que sus amigos tuvieron que dejar el castillo por culpa de Weasley y siento algo de pena por ella. Luego pienso que de seguro Potter podría haberse quedado si lo pedía, después de todo, es el maldito salvador de todo el mundo mágico, incluso McGonagall habría hecho una excepción por él, pero imagino que simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

Tampoco es que _El Elegido_ se haya destacado alguna vez por ser un amigo incondicional. Supongo que cuando estás tratando de salvar el mundo no te queda tiempo para pensar en las personas que día a día arriesgan su vida por ayudarte en tu pequeña gran aventura en contra del mal. Tal vez es por eso que me cuesta sentir pena por él y su idiota compañero pelirrojo.

Sin pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, camino hacia la silla que está a un costado de la cama y me siento. Granger vuelve a mirarme, viéndola de cerca, noto sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios anormalmente rojos. Fiebre.

"Potter tuvo que irse." Hablo en voz baja, aunque no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos. "Weasley también."

" _Tan elocuente como siempre."_ Dice un Theo imaginario dentro de mi cabeza.

La expresión de Granger se ensombrece, pero continúa sin decir nada. La luz que se refleja en su rostro hace que sus ojos se vean más claros de lo normal, casi dorados, como los de un gato.

"¿Malfoy?" No suena especialmente emocionada con el descubrimiento de mi identidad.

"Lo siento"

Me muerdo la lengua apenas termino la frase. ¿Qué tan difícil es simplemente dejar de disculparme con ella?

"Está bien" Cierra los ojos, suspira sonoramente, frunce el ceño. "Te disculpo, Malfoy, por no ser Harry... y por todo."

Mi corazón se detiene.

"No tienes que hacerlo" Le digo luego de unos segundos, inseguro de volver a tocar el tema.

"Lo sé." Su voz es apenas un murmullo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Granger sigue con los ojos cerrados, y me hace dudar de si está despierta o no. Es extraño verla así, tan de cerca y en tanta quietud. Creo que la única vez que estuvimos realmente cerca el uno del otro fue cuando me golpeó en tercer año.

Me alegro de que Granger permanezca con los ojos cerrados y no vea la mueca que me provoca ese recuerdo. No puedo negar que lo mereciera, pero aún ahora me hace sentir algo de miedo.

Entonces las imágenes de los últimos días aparecen de golpe en mi cabeza. Mi primer acercamiento en la biblioteca y cómo ella me sujeto muy cerca de su rostro. Luego en la orilla del lago, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca.

Aunque sé que sucedió, no parece real. Ahora mismo, sentado a un lado de su cama, siento que en cualquier momento despertaré de un extraño y largo sueño.

Vuelvo a mirarla. Las ondas de su cabello esparcidas desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro relajado. Sus labios levemente entreabiertos. No se parece a ninguna de las Hermione Granger que están en mis recuerdos. Definitivamente no es la chica de tercer año cuya ira se salió de control. No es la alumna ejemplar levantando la mano cada vez que un profesor hace una pregunta, ni mucho menos la niña que me miró dolida la primera vez que le dije _sangre sucia_.

 _¿Quién es Hermione Granger?_

A pesar de ser, de cierta manera, bastante obvio, me sorprendo al descubrir que realmente no sé nada de ella. Observo su expresión con nueva curiosidad. Sus pestañas son castañas, como su cabello, y pequeñas y sutiles pecas se esparcen desde el puente de su nariz hacia sus pómulos.

"Lamento que Ron te haya golpeado." Escucharla tan repentinamente me hace saltar en mi asiento, y siento el calor subir a mi cara al notar lo concentrado que estaba en observarla.

"Las noticias vuelan rápido."

"En este castillo las paredes tienen ojos y oídos." La frase me suena a algo que diría Lovegood, supongo que la fiebre es lo suficientemente fuerte como para influenciar sus palabras, pero debo admitir que el sin sentido no le queda del todo mal. "No debió haberlo hecho."

"Está bien, no fue gran cosa." Considero decirle que ella golpea bastante más fuerte que su novio, pero me muerdo la lengua y guardo silencio. Estoy hablando con Granger. No somos amigos.

"Tampoco creo que debieses ir a la cárcel."

 _¿Qué?_

"No sería justo." Agrega antes de que yo pueda si quiera procesar lo que me está diciendo. "Yo…"

Su voz suena repentinamente triste. Demasiado triste.

"Estoy tan cansada del daño." Dice en un susurro. Mi cuerpo se tensa y siento que me hundo en el asiento.

Sé que es la fiebre hablando, pero sus palabras atraviesan mi cabeza. Remueven mis recuerdos y miedos y siguen más allá, hasta donde ya no quedan ideas ni excusas, ni siquiera rabia ni llanto.

Me llevan al vacío.

Granger gira su rostro hacia mi y veo que el vacío también está en sus ojos, como una herida invisible y permanente que la consume de a poco. Entiendo lo que dice perfectamente.

"No quiero…" Se detiene y muerde su labio inferior.

"...Hacer o recibir más daño." Termino la frase por ella.

Sus ojos se agrandan, pero no dice nada. Puede que me esté dando fiebre a mí también, pero no me importa. Sé que estoy en lo correcto. Lo sé.

 _Porque también lo siento._

El sol finalmente se esconde, la habitación queda en penumbras. Las luces encantadas iluminan su rostro con suavidad. En medio de las sombras y los reflejos dorados, me doy cuenta de que por primera vez veo un atisbo de la mujer real que nunca antes fui capaz de conocer.

El silencio sella la escena durante varios minutos. Cuando vuelve a hablar, dice algo que jamás esperé escuchar de su boca.

"Te ayudaré, Malfoy."

El mensaje es críptico y poco claro, pero me hace recordar que la chica que tengo enfrente está, de hecho, enferma, y que probablemente debiese buscar a Madame Pomfrey para que haga algo respecto a su temperatura.

La realidad se hace presente con todo su peso y la nebulosa en la que estaba sumida mi mente parece aclararse.

"Creo que ahora mismo eres tú la que necesita ayuda." Digo poniéndome de pie. "Buscaré a Madame Pomfrey." Ella no responde. "Probablemente no recuerdarás nada de esto, ¿no?"

Granger me mira extrañada, totalmente ajena a su propio malestar. Siento el impulso de poner mi mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura, pero me reprimo.

"Recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo por hacer." De un segundo a otro, vuelve a ser la de siempre.

"Merlín, Granger, no creerás que realmente vamos a trabajar juntos."

"Por su-"

"Mira cómo terminó nuestra primera reunión de trabajo." Le recuerdo antes de que pueda replicar.

"No dejaré que mis notas se vean perjudicadas por tu obsti… obstinen..." Parece hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar la palabra correcta. El ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos vidriosos es una imagen demasiado lastimera.

"Obstinación." Granger me mira aún más ruborizada de lo que ya estaba. "Tranquila, no es que hayas olvidado el lenguaje o que yo me haya vuelto más inteligente que tú." Ella me mira confundida. Merlín. "Tienes fiebre, Granger."

"Pero…" dice mientras lleva el dorso de su mano a su frente. "No siento nada."

"Por Salazar, Granger, por supuesto que no sientes nada." Y sin pensarlo, empujo su mano con la mía y mi palma se apoya en su frente.

Está hirviendo.

"Buscaré a Madame Pomfrey." Repito. Mi mano vuelve rápidamente a su lugar. No creo haberla tocado antes, pero me rehuso a pensar en eso ahora mismo. Mis pies por fin me obedecen y se alejan de su lado

Granger no parece ser consciente de lo que acaba de pasar. Supongo que realmente no recordará mucho de esto cuando se sienta mejor.

No sé si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado.

Cuando estoy a punto de desaparecer tras el biombo, vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

"Malfoy." Me llama como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ya no estoy a su lado. Yo me detengo, pero mantengo la mirada fija en la puerta. "Gracias por… venir." No suena muy convencida, pero no puedo culparla.

"Puedes agradecerme cuando te sientas mejor." Sueno más petulante de lo que quería, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que responda a algo como eso? No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me de las gracias. Mucho menos ella.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Reanudo mi andar y me apresuro a la puerta antes de que cualquiera de los dos vuelva a hablar sin pensar.

Paso por la oficina de Madame Pomfrey y le digo que Granger necesita su asistencia. No doy detalles, no es necesario. Antes de que ella salga de su despacho, yo ya estoy varios metros lejos en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

Al llegar, subo directo a mi habitación. No veo a Theo por ninguna parte, pero en mi velador hay un plato de comida. De pronto recuerdo el hambre que tenía antes de mi pequeño desvío a la enfermería y mi estómago se queja.

Cuando ya he comido y estoy listo para meterme a la cama, por fin siento que mi pulso vuelve a su velocidad normal. El cansancio volviendo a pesar en mi cuerpo

 _¿Por qué todos se volvieron locos hoy?_

Aunque mi cabeza es un caos, me es imposible reflexionar al respecto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sueño me atrapa rápida y profundamente.

El calor de su piel sigue quemando la palma de mi mano hasta que me quedo completamente dormido.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Luces del anochecher**

 **Capítulo 07: Mentiras**

Soy buena con los secretos, pero los odio.

Cuando es necesario, puedo mentir sin que me tiemble la voz ni parecer insegura, pero no disfruto hacerlo, sobretodo a quienes me importan.

No siempre fue así, antes de Hogwarts no hubiera sido capaz de ocultar la verdad aunque me lo hubieran pedido. No había nada en mi vida digno de ser escondido, nada fuera de lo normal ni especialmente interesante. Ningún secreto.

Pero luego de ser petrificada por un basilisco y tener que explicarle a mis padres por qué no dejaba de tener terrores nocturnos durante las vacaciones, algo comenzó a cambiar.

 _"¿Sucedió algo en la escuela, Mimi?"_

Mi padre me lo preguntó con delicadeza y preocupación mientras yo me acomodaba temblorosa entre él y mamá luego de que mis gritos los hubieran despertado. Cuando abrí la boca para responder me di cuenta de que no podía contarles lo que realmente había pasado. Si se enteraban de que asistir a la escuela de magia y hechicería implicaba riesgos mortales para su pequeña hija, jamás me hubieran dejado volver.

 _"No, no en la escuela… Vimos una película… en casa de Ron… acerca de un basilisco…"_

Mi primera mentira no fue perfecta, si mis padres hubieran sabido que en el mundo mágico no existe el cine, me habrían descubierto de inmediato. La próxima vez me aseguré de ser más cuidadosa. Mentir no es tan difícil como yo pensaba que era. El miedo a perder lo que amas lo hace mucho más fácil.

Pero no menos molesto.

Al menos no para mí.

Y si lo que tratas de ocultar es un secreto que compartes con alguien más, es mucho peor. Incluso si ese alguien es Harry Potter.

 _"Esto no está bien."_

Los recuerdos inundan mi mente. El frío que hacía esa noche, el sabor amargo del whiskey y nuestras manos trémulas.

 _"Nada está bien."_

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la frente en las baldosas blancas de la ducha, el agua cae directo sobre mi cabeza y se resbala por mi rostro. Siento como si el suelo se moviera bajo mis pies.

Madame Pomfrey me advirtió que los mareos podrían persistir un par de días más. También trató de asegurarme que el nombre sonaba peor de lo que realmente era.

 _Síndrome de Inhibición Mágica._

Sabía que mi cuerpo tarde o temprano colapsaría, de hecho, me sorprende que no haya pasado antes. Nadie sobrevive a una guerra y permanece intacto. Pero de todas maneras, pensé que sería algo más… muggle, como un resfrío fuerte de lo normal o… no lo sé, vómitos e indigestión.

No esperaba estar tan rota que mi capacidad para hacer magia fuese a verse afectada

Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey no uso esas palabras, si no que indicó sutilmente que mi condición suele ser provocada por _"un desequilibrio entre lo físico y lo emocional"_ , ante el cual mi cuerpo respondió deteniendo por completo el flujo de energía, como un corto circuito provocado por una subida en el voltaje. El tratamiento, pociones para estabilizar mi sistema nervioso, descanso, una buena alimentación y sobretodo, paz mental.

 _"Sé que con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S tan cerca puede ser difícil, Srta. Granger, pero es importante que se mantenga libre de estrés lo que más pueda. Usted ya es una estudiante de excelencia, no se someta a más presión de la necesaria."_

Ojalá fueran los exámenes la fuente de mis preocupaciones. Con los exámenes sé cómo lidiar.

Corto el agua de la ducha y suspiro largamente. Mientras salgo y me envuelvo en una toalla, intento ordenar una lista de prioridades en mi cabeza. Sin importar las enfermedades y el peso de los secretos, la vida no se detendrá a esperar que me sienta mejor.

1\. Debería hablar con Harry acerca del juicio de Malfoy. Sí, nada mejor que concentrarme en problemas ajenos para conseguir la tranquilidad que mi mente necesita. Para eso debo enviarle una carta lo antes posible y esperar que esté dispuesto a encontrarse a solas conmigo en Hogsmeade.

2\. Pasar por la biblioteca y buscar los libros que me recomendó Madame Pomfrey. Aunque es lo último en lo que quiero pensar, saber qué tipo de cosas pueden provocar desmayos es algo que sería bueno saber.

3\. Hablar con Malfoy acerca del trabajo de Alquimia y… Agradecer que me haya llevado a la enfermería.

Me detengo en medio de la habitación.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se supone que se da las gracias a un Malfoy.

Merlín, estaré enferma por un largo tiempo, ¿no?.

* * *

Apego mis manos frías al vaso caliente de cerveza de mantequilla. Las Tres Escobas se ve un poco más animado que de costumbre, probablemente gracias a la temperatura que comienza a bajar, anuncio inequívoco de la cercanía del otoño.

Vuelvo a mirar la puerta y luego el reloj de cucú que cuelga en la pared. Si Harry decide venir, debería llegar pronto.

Mi cuerpo se tensa.

Bebo un sorbo de cerveza, el olor de las especias me envuelve. Cierro los ojos, el líquido tibio me relaja y da ánimo.

El sonido de una campanilla me hace abrir los ojos. Harry Potter entra al local y mira nerviosamente las distintas mesas, cuando me ve, una débil sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. La puerta se cierra y la campanilla vuelve a sonar. Varios estudiantes observan al héroe del mundo mágico con sorpresa y admiración.

"Hola" Saluda cuando está frente a mí.

"Hola" Repito mecánicamente.

Harry toma asiento y hace una seña a Madame Rosemerta. La escena me es familiar y al mismo tiempo casi alienígena, de una época que siento haber vivido hace siglos.

"Lamento haberte escrito de esa manera hoy, espero no haberte preocupado."

"Bueno, sólo un poco." Pasa una mano por su enmarañado cabello negro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Miento. Fácil y molesto.

"¿En serio?" Sus ojos esmeralda se entrecierran y me examinan concienzudamente. No puedo evitar reír.

"Lo siento" me apresuro a decir al ver cómo frunce el ceño, "El entrenamiento de Auror está dando resultados, ¿no?"

Harry se sonroja y relaja su postura. "Supongo" balbucea.

"Está bien, Harry." Una de mis manos se mueve por inercia y se apoya en su hombro. Apenas entramos en contacto siento como el espacio entre los dos se vuelve denso y pesado.

Retiro mi mano rápidamente y bajo la mirada, concentrándome en la espuma dorada de la cerveza. Cientos de pequeñísimas burbujas que se deshacen de a poco, entre ellas se dibujan cruelmente los recuerdos de la noche que siempre estoy tratando de olvidar.

 _"No podremos arrepentirnos de esto mañana."_

 _"Lo sé."_

Mi corazón late muy rápido, pero la razón por la que le pedí que viniera supera mi sentimiento de culpa y mi cobardía. Después de todo, aún soy una Gryffindor.

"Recibí una carta" Anuncio abruptamente, "De Narcissa Malfoy." Miro a Harry, se ve confundido y alerta, como si en cualquier momento pudiésemos ser atacados. "Me pidió un favor…"

Harry no hace ningún comentario, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que comienza a adivinar cuáles son mis intenciones.

"Sé que sonará ridículo, pero… Creo que deberíamos ayudarla."

"¿Deberíamos?" La falta de entusiasmo en su voz es evidente.

"Sí." No dudo ni un segundo. "Te salvó la vida, Harry. Nos o guste o no, la guerra se ganó, en parte, gracias a ella."

Harry hace una mueca y se cruza de brazos, pero no dice nada, sabe que lo que le digo es verdad.

"Y además… Sus motivaciones no son egoístas."

"Si lo que quiere es que testifiquemos en su juicio... ya había pensado en hacerlo. Es lo correcto." Hace una pausa y su mirada se pierde en algún punto arriba de mi cabeza. "Pero no pensé que fuera a escribirte." Su voz se suaviza. "Podría haberme contactado directamente."

"No sé qué tantas libertades tendrá estando en arresto domiciliario, pero enviar una carta a Hogwarts debe haber sido más fácil que hacerla llegar a los cuarteles de los Aurores."

Madame Rosemerta aparece con una jarra de cerveza y la pone frente a Harry sonriendo cálidamente. "Esta es por cuenta de la casa." le dice alegremente y se voltea a mirarme. "La tuya también, cariño."

"Gracias." Dice Harry. Madame Rosemerta se aleja sin dejar de sonreír. La amabilidad de su gesto hace que el ambiente se relaje. Ambos bebemos un sorbo antes de retomar la conversación.

"Me alegra saber que testificarás a su favor Harry, pero…" No estoy segura de cuál es la mejor manera de plantear la situación.

"¿Qué?"

"El juicio de Draco Malfoy será en poco más de una semana." Supongo que un acercamiento directo al tema es mejor que cualquier otro. Harry vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero no parece sorprendido.

"Escuché algo al respecto hace unos días." Comenta sin darle mucha importancia. Imagino que los Aurores se mantienen informados de ese tipo de cosas. "Pensé que si estaba en Hogwarts sería porque ya no tenía asuntos pendientes con la justicia."

Me encojo de hombros. Yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta que recibí la carta de su madre. A pesar de que la prensa ha hecho un festín con las historias de los mortífagos capturados, la caída de la familia Malfoy sólo ha sido mencionada en pequeñas columnas. Imagino que hasta que sean definitivamente condenados, aún mantienen algo de la influencia que tenían antes de la guerra.

"¿Y crees que deberíamos hacerlo?" Harry me mira serio. Es claro que el desagrado que siente por el heredero de la familia Malfoy es mayor que el que siente por su matriarca.

"Sí." Respondo en voz baja, casi sin emitir sonido. ¿Por qué me siento culpable de pedir algo que me parece justo?

"Merlín, Hermione." Harry finalmente pierde la compostura, apoyando los codos en la mesa y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. "Realmente estás loca, ¿no?" Murmura entre sus dedos. Probablemente tiene razón, pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractar mi decisión.

"Era un niño igual que nosotros, Harry… Uno muy conflictivo y prejuicioso, pero un niño al fin y al cabo." A pesar de sentir un poco de lástima por él, aún es difícil describir a Malfoy con buenas palabras. "Además, pareciera estar genuinamente arrepentido..." Recordar nuestra última conversación aún me provoca escalofríos. "Todos merecen un juicio justo."

"¿De verdad piensas que brindarle tu ayuda sería justo?"

"No lo sé." Admito a regañadientes. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. "Sé que probablemente no merece mi ayuda, pero… Es lo correcto."

Harry no responde, su silencio se alarga por un par de interminables minutos.

"Bien." Dice finalmente, mientras descubre su rostro y me mira resignado. "Está bien, lo haré. Iré al juicio del mortífago adolescente que nos hizo la vida imposible durante años y diré que lo que hizo no fue _tan_ grave. ¿Qué son unos cuantos intentos de homicidio y algunas maldiciones imperdonables?. Sólo fue un pequeño error, era un niño. No merece otra cosa que un juicio justo." No sé si había escuchado a Harry hablar con tanto sarcasmo antes, y su actitud me desconcierta momentáneamente.

"Nadie te obliga a hacerlo si no quieres, Harry, no es necesario que tomes esa actitud." Reconozco algo en mi propia voz que no escuchaba hace tiempo. El tono de mando y reproche con el que antes siempre estaba lista para responder.

Harry me mira y… ¿sonríe?

"Lo haré, Herm." Contesta en un tono mucho más ligero que el anterior. "Creo que no tiene sentido que tú, entre todas las personas posibles, estés dispuesta a ayudar a ese idiota." Se acomoda nuevamente en su silla. "Pero al mismo tiempo, sólo tú podrías estar dispuesta a ayudar a ese idiota." Hace una pausa y bebe un sorbo de cerveza, su expresión se vuelve súbitamente seria y solemne. "Tienes razón cuando dices que Malfoy no merece tu ayuda." Declara en voz grave, sus ojos verdes fijándose en los míos. "Incluso yo podría estar en deuda con él, después de todo el asunto con… tú sabes." Veo que trata de decirlo como si ya no sintiera culpa de haber usado el _Sectusempra_ sin saber lo que hacía, pero su mirada se ensombrece. "Pero tú, no le debes absolutamente nada."

Algo en la seriedad de sus palabras me hace sentir incómoda. Aparto la mirada, la espuma de mi cerveza ya se ha desvanecido. Justo cuando comienzo a sentirme estúpida por haberle pedido ayuda, Harry vuelve a hablar.

"Pero yo si estoy en deuda contigo." Lo dice en voz baja, y cuando alzo la mirada veo que se ha inclinado hacia mí para que pueda escucharlo. "Puedo ayudar a Narcisa Malfoy un par de veces y quedar a mano con ella, pero nunca estaré a mano contigo, Hermione. Si quieres ayudar a Malfoy, robar un banco o lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo."

El momento es íntimo e incómodo a la vez. Sé que Harry habla con sinceridad y me reconforta escucharlo, pero la invisible barrera de culpa y vergüenza entre nosotros sigue ahí, puedo notarla en la forma en que Harry se asegura de que sus manos no toquen las mías.

Estúpidos secretos.

Debería terminar con esto ahora mismo, abrir la boca y dejar que la verdad sea libre. ¿Qué más da? Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió, evitar de tema no borra lo que hicimos. Nada borra lo que hicimos, como nada borra lo que hizo Malfoy, ni sus padres, ni Bellatrix, ni el mismísimo Voldemort. Todos tenemos cicatrices, algunas se ven, otras no, pero al menos estamos vivos. Fred no tuvo tanta suerte, ni Lavender, ni Snape, ni Crabbe.

Vivir cuando tantas personas perdieron la vida es como un trago amargo que nunca se termina del todo, pero al menos deberíamos intentarlo, y tratar de ser honestos en el proceso, porque por mucho que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza, no encuentro razones para seguir escondiéndome de la verdad. Mentirle a mis padres cuando era pequeña tenía sentido. Mentir durante la guerra era una necesidad, pero la guerra terminó y mis padres ni siquiera me recuerdan, así que ahora la mentira sólo se siente como un peso absurdo que cargamos sin ninguna justificación. Ya ganamos la guerra, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser enfrentar la verdad?

Tal vez Harry no se atreve a admitir que cometimos un error, tal vez le da terror reconocer que a pesar de todo, no se arrepiente, pero yo estoy más cansada -y enferma- de lo que estoy avergonzada, y sólo quiero, necesito…

"Harry-"

Y entonces lo veo. Pasa muy rápido, pero es inconfundible. Sus mirada de reconocimiento y miedo, seguido por la tensión de sus hombros. Se aleja de mí y entrelaza sus manos sobre la mesa, su expresión cambia rápidamente a una de fingida normalidad. Habla antes de que yo pueda decir una palabra más.

"Bueno, robar un banco de nuevo probablemente no sería una buena idea, pero aún así…" Sonríe. Una sonrisa que me suplica que guarde silencio. Siento mi propia furia y frustración hacer un nudo en mi garganta, pero mi boca se cierra. Sostengo su mirada durante varios segundos, demorando mi reacción. Una parte de mi quiere gritarle, pero sé que no puedo enojarme con Harry Potter.

"¿Saben tus profesores acerca de eso?" Digo finalmente, intentando un tono amigable que suena más como un anuncio de rendición. "De seguro no se vería bien en tus antecedentes como Auror."

"Saben que acabar con Voldemort implicó romper algunas reglas, pero no tienen por qué enterarse de los detalles…" Ríe suavemente, yo apenas logro formar una sonrisa cansada.

"Por supuesto, hay historias que es mejor no contar."

Harry me mira nervioso y luego se voltea a ver el reloj en la pared. "Creo… creo que debería irme."

No pregunto por qué, Harry nunca ha sido bueno con las mentiras.

* * *

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo culpar a Harry. Entiendo que no quiera hablar del tema, yo tampoco me muero de ganas de discutirlo, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Obviamente ha cambiado la forma en que nos relacionamos, no podemos dejarlo así. De seguro Harry tampoco quiere que nuestra amistad permanezca para siempre distante, ¿No?.

La simple idea de que eso pueda pasar me resulta demasiado deprimente, así que vuelvo a concentrarme en el estante frente a mí.

Un montón de botellas de whiskey de fuego y otros licores desconocidos llenan cada repisa.

Aparentemente, la frustración hace que me den ganas de beber. ¿Será eso parte del síndrome de inhibi-lo que sea?

No lo sé. Busqué los libros en la biblioteca, pero no leí ni una sola palabra.

Mis dedos recorren las superficies frías y suaves de los misteriosos brebajes. Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de cosas beben los estudiantes normales cuando quieren liberar tensiones. Tengo 19 años y mi única experiencia con el alcohol fue en una carpa en medio de la nada para tratar de olvidar que estaba en una misión casi imposible y muy probablemente terminaría muerta.

Buenos tiempos.

Tomo una botella llena de un líquido azul que libera destellos cuando la muevo de un lado a otro. La etiqueta está en un idioma que no reconozco.

"No recomendaría algo como eso, Granger" Dice una voz detrás de mí. "A menos que la psicodelia sea lo tuyo."

Me volteo sin soltar la botella. Un chico alto y de cabello negro me mira divertido. Su rostro me es familiar.

"Theodore Nott" Dice extendiendo una mano hacia mí. "Creo que nunca nos presentamos apropiadamente."

Me toma unos segundos ubicar su nombre en mi memoria.

"Creo que no." Respondo dudosa. Miro su mano, aún extendida, luego su cara. Theodore Nott alza una ceja. Aún insegura, dejo la botella de líquido azul de vuelta en el estante y tomo su mano. "Hermione Granger." Mi presentación carece de todo carisma, a diferencia de la suya, mi voz suena cansada y mi apretón de manos seguramente es demasiado débil.

"¿En busca de algo en especial, Hermione?"

El uso de mi nombre de pila me descoloca, pero Nott no me da mucho tiempo para procesarlo.

"Sabes, la absenta que estabas considerando puede resultar una maravillosa experiencia, pero no es la mejor opción si tienes que asistir a clases el día lunes en la mañana." Su voz de barítono tiene la justa medida de encanto y seriedad. Se acerca al estante y lo examina pensativo. Yo sólo me quedo quieta y muda, sin entender del todo lo que está pasando.

Sé que es un alumno de Slytherin y que cursa el mismo año que yo. También sé que hemos compartido varias clases a lo largo de los años, porque varias veces compartimos el título de mejores alumnos, pero nunca le presté demasiada atención y la imagen registrada en mi mente era apenas un bosquejo borroso de cabello negro y la insignia de la casa de las serpientes. No recuerdo haber escuchado su voz antes. Definitivamente nunca habíamos estado tan cerca el uno del otro, dudo que un rostro como el suyo sea fácil de olvidar. Su perfil está prácticamente esculpido a mano.

"No estaba… La absenta no era lo que… " Por supuesto, este es un buen momento para no saber qué decir. "Realmente no sé mucho de estas cosas."

"Entonces tienes suerte de que te encontrara." Me mira y sonríe, sus labios descubren una fila de perfectos dientes blancos. De pronto me siento muy poco atractiva. "Esto," Dice tomando una botella de whiskey que parece valer unas cien o doscientas veces más que las cervezas de mantequilla a las que estoy acostumbra. "Esto si es algo que puedo recomendarte, Hermione."

Mi nombre en su voz suena extraño y refrescante, como si le hablara a una Hermione de una dimensión paralela. Una Hermione sofisticada y con vida social.

"No creo que esté dentro de mi presupuesto." Digo insegura. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? Esto me pasa por tratar de actuar por impulso, simplemente no es mi estilo.

Nott entrecierra los ojos. "¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"

"Yo… "

Pensaba beber una copa de algo -lo que fuera- y esperar a que el alcohol me anestesiara lo suficiente como para olvidar que estoy rota y enferma y patéticamente sola.

"Nada especial." Contesto.

"Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo. El whiskey es encargo de un amigo, así que lo compraré de todas maneras. Podemos compartir."

La palabra amigo me hace entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Es este el chico delgado que siempre desaparecía al lado de Malfoy los primeros años?

"No quisiera molestar." Doy un paso hacia atrás, mirando la puerta de la tienda de reojo.

"En absoluto" Nott da un paso hacia adelante. "Sería un placer tener más compañía y esta botella es demasiado para sólo dos personas."

Muerdo mi labio inferior, dudosa. Mentalmente hago una rápida evaluación de mis opciones.

1\. Puedo rechazar la invitación cordialmente y volver al castillo. De seguro Nott no se sentirá ofendido, e incluso si lo hiciera, no importaría en absoluto. No somos amigos, apenas nos conocemos. Nada cambiaría en el mundo si me voy. Una noche más sola y miserable en mi habitación.

2\. Ignoro por completo mi sentido común y acepto la oferta, pruebo un whiskey que jamás podré comprar con mi propio dinero y rezo por que emborracharse con dos Slytherins sea menos incómodo que recibir sus disculpas. En el peor de los casos, el alcohol hace que Malfoy vuelva a pedir perdón y yo, igualmente ebria (porque no hay manera de que pueda asistir a tal reunión y mantenerme sobria), respondo dándole las gracias por no haber dejado que me congelara en el jardín. Nott también renunciaría a su dignidad de alguna manera, no lo conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo, pero estará allí, así que tendría que participar. La escena sería dramática y conmovedora (y muy extraña, pero principalmente emotiva). En ese momento nos daríamos cuenta de que en realidad no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Una inesperada e increíble amistad surgiría entre nosotros, el nuevo trío de oro de Hogwarts. El equilibro en el mundo cambiaría por completo. La Tierra probablemente haría implosión y todos terminaríamos muertos.

Reiría si la mirada de Theodore Nott no me me pusiera tan nerviosa.

Obviamente, la única opción real es decir que no. Hacer lo contrario sería absurdo.

Ridículamente absurdo.

"Está bien." Me oigo decir con determinación. "Pero si tu amigo es Malfoy, probablemente deberías avisarle."

Nott se ve sorprendido por primera vez en toda nuestra conversación. Sus oscuros ojos azules brillan como los destellos de la botella de absenta.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Sería demasiado extraño si en el próximo capítulo hubiera una narración en tercera persona? No sería permanente, pero estoy considerando la opción. Si tienen la respuesta, o cualquier otro comentario, pueden dejarlo en un review. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Luces del anochecer**

 **Capítulo 08: Refugio**

"Hermione Granger nos espera."

La risa de Draco resonó en los muros de su habitación. Su risa, al igual que su voz, era sofisticada y elegante, pero escucharla era un evento extraño. Cuando varios segundos pasaron y Theo no cambió su expresión seria, la risa se apagó abruptamente y Draco lo miró incrédulo.

"Estás bromeando."

"De hecho…"

"No hay forma de que realmente estés así de demente." Theodore no respondió, y la inicial alegría de su compañero terminó de desaparecer por completo de sus ojos grises. "Por supuesto que estás así de demente." Draco anunció en tono desesperado, enredando una mano en su cabello y mirando a su alrededor como buscando una salida imaginaria. "Maldición, Theo."

"En mi defensa, jamás pensé que aceptaría mi invitación."

"¿Tu invitación?" El horror en la voz de su amigo se hacía cada vez más evidente.

"Pensé que podría ser una buena manera de hacer las paces." Theo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Hijo de mortífago le ofrece un trago a la hija de muggles que salvó el mundo, un gesto político, sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

Esa no era del todo la verdad, y Theodore Nott lo sabía, pero también sabía que Draco Malfoy aún no estaba preparado para conocer todos sus motivos.

"Me quedaré aquí."

"Oh, Draco-"

"No" Draco apuntó un dedo directo a su cara "Esto es tu culpa. Se suponía que esta noche seríamos sólo los dos y una botella de whiskey. No una sesión de reconciliación con-" Hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca antes de continuar "Con Granger."

Theodore rodó los ojos, pero decidió que era mejor no discutir.

"Sabes, tienes razón. Tal vez no debí haberla invitado."

"¿Tal vez?"

"Pero ya está hecho. Y Granger, a diferencia de ti, no entró en pánico, de hecho, apenas se vio un poco sorprendida…" Theo entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirada de Draco, un gesto que pretendía verse natural, pero estaba matemáticamente calculado. "Apenas conocemos a las personas con quienes hemos pasado todos estos años, es un poco triste, ¿no?"

"Yo conozco a mis compañeros."

"Conoces a Pansy, que ya no está aquí, Blaise, que se rehúsa a hablarte, a mí y a..." Theo cerró la boca antes de terminar, pero Draco sabía que los nombres que no había mencionado eran los de Crabbe y Goyle. Una sombra invisible cubrió la habitación. "De todas maneras," Continuó Theo, determinado a no darse por vencido. "estoy bastante seguro de que no conoces a Hermione Granger."

Draco dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada.

"Entiendo si quieres quedarte Draco, y lamento haber arruinado nuestra noche, pero quizás deberías considerar que ella sabía que tú estarías presente, y aún así aceptó. Si no es un problema para Granger, ¿Por qué debería serlo para ti?" Draco frunció el cejo. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Ambos magos se miraron durante un par de segundos, luego Theo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

"¡Estaremos en la sala de música!" Gritó mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Theodore Nott distinguió la pequeña figura de Hermione Granger a la distancia. La bruja había preferido no acompañarle a los subterráneos del castillo, tal vez adivinando que él habría intentado convencerla de que esperase dentro de la sala común de Slytherin. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y Theo no logró descifrar si se encontraba tranquila o completamente desesperanzada.

"No escapaste después de todo."

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

"Escapar no es lo mío" Por alguna razón, Theo sintió que esa simple declaración era una especie de confesión. "Lamento haber ahuyentado a tu compañero." Agregó luego de un par de segundos, mirando el piso.

"¿Draco?, Oh, en absoluto, no estaba listo, es todo." Hermione pareció incrédula. "Draco Malfoy es una criatura vanidosa, Granger."

"Pensé que los magos de sangre pura no necesitarían arreglarse, ¿Acaso no despiertan brillando naturalmente?"

"No realmente." Al ver la expresión burlesca de la Gryffindor, Theo se dio cuenta de que jamás habría pensado que Hermione Granger tenía sentido del humor. "Aunque supongo que deberíamos, ¿no?"

"Es lo mínimo que yo esperaría, ¿De qué sirve su status si no los salva de las pequeñas torturas cotidianas que vivimos el resto de los mortales?"

"Bueno, siempre está el beneficio de tener acceso al poder en caso de que surja un nuevo Señor Oscuro." La bruja lo miró pensativa y Theo se preguntó si la habría ofendido.

"Aún así preferiría el brillo natural, ninguna cantidad de poder vale más que el privilegio que sólo te otorga la belleza."

Theodore Nott no solía reír con sinceridad, y se sorprendió de escucharse haciéndolo. Cuando había decidido acercarse a la chica en Hogsmeade no estaba seguro de qué podía esperar, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"¿Estás lista para conocer el refugio de dos Slytherins adolescentes?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Compartí refugios con dos Gryffindors adolescentes muchas veces."

Theodore trató de no ofenderse ante la comparación, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Potter y Weasley jamás habrían tenido un refugio como el que Draco y él habían

construido.

* * *

"No puede ser." Theo observó con satisfacción cómo Hermione observaba la habitación. "¿Eso es un piano?"

"¿Supongo que no había muchos de esos en los refugios de Potter?"

"Definitivamente no." Hermione respondió mientras se acercaba al hermoso piano de cola negro en una de las esquinas, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, se detuvo y llevo su mano a su pecho.

Theodore notó la capa de polvo que cubría la madera negra del instrumento. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Draco y él visitaban el lugar. "Espera, lo limpiaré." Dijo acercándose y sacando su varita.

"No." Se apresuró a decir la bruja. "Está bien. No deberíamos perturbarlo." Theo frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, estoy siendo ridícula." Agregó avergonzada.

Theo miró el piano y recordó cómo Draco solía practicar arias italianas y melodías clásicas mientras él repasaba sus apuntes o terminaba sus deberes. El sonido de las teclas resonaba hermosamente en el espacio y Theo sonreía sin darse cuenta mientras volteaba la página de algún libro. Si alguien tenía que sacar el polvo de las teclas, tenía que ser Draco.

"No, tienes razón, es mejor dejarlo así."

Hermione sonrió un poco confundida, tal vez adivinando que el piano tenía un significado para el Slytherin que ella no conocía, pero no hizo preguntas y desvió su atención al resto de la habitación. "Esto es increíble." Sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la pared llena de estanterías con libros. "¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?"

"Draco y yo pusimos un encantamiento que hace la entrada invisible en nuestro tercer año." Hermione alzó las cejas y Theo se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de ver que parecía levemente impresionada. "Solía ser una sala de música, pero estaba bastante abandonada cuando empezamos a venir." Comentó mientras quitaba el polvo de los sillones y la alfombra que ocupaban el centro de la habitación.

"A veces olvido lo gigantesco que es este castillo" Hermione sacó su varita y comenzó a limpiar los libros, que ahora retenían toda su atención.

Ambos trabajaron en la tarea de embellecer el lugar en silencio durante algunos minutos. Luego de abrir las cortinas y encender varias luces, Theo se detuvo a observar a la Gryffindor, que hojeaba un libro de ruinas antiguas.

Theodore Nott siempre había sido un buen observador, una habilidad que había desarrollado naturalmente desde el silencio. No solía gastar tiempo en hablar por hablar, por lo que estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido entablar una conversación con Hermione. La bruja no parecía ser como el resto de los Gryffindors que él había conocido. Por su experiencia, los alumnos de la casa de los leones solían ser especialmente expresivos y emocionales, un poco caóticos, en su opinión. Los Weasley eran un excelente ejemplo del clásico estereotipo Gryffindor. Granger, por otro lado, no daba ninguna muestra de caos y emocionalidad desbordada. Si Theo no supiera qué rol había tenido durante la guerra, evidencia clara de su valentía y lealtad, probablemente no habría podido adivinar a qué casa pertenecía.

Hermione pareció sentir su mirada y sus ojos avellana se dirigieron directamente a él. Tal vez era un gesto aprendido en la guerra, pero por un segundo lo miró con desconfianza y la cordial y suave expresión con la que la había visto hasta el momento, desapareció por completo. Su rostro se volvió frío y afilado, y si Theo no hubiera pasado toda su vida rodeado de magos pura sangre, tal vez se habría sentido intimidado.

Al segundo siguiente volvió a verse inofensiva y amigable, pero Theo registró el cambio mentalmente y lo agrego como una nota al pie de página en la ficha de Hermione Granger. Quizás la bruja tuviese algo de Slytherin escondido en algún lugar.

Hermione pareció notar su expresión divertida y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ojos marrones y azules se dirigieron al recién llegado, examinándolo con distintos grados de minuciosidad.

Draco Malfoy se mantuvo estoicamente indiferente. Sus ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada larga y lánguidamente por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, luego giró su rostro a Hermione Granger y le dedicó una mirada rápida y esquiva.

Theo no podía comprobarlo, pero por el tono de voz con el que su amigo habló a continuación, estaba seguro de que su pulso se había acelerado.

"Pasé por la cocina, nos enviarán algo de comida."

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio, Theo recordó vagamente que tenía algún tipo de convicción ridícula acerca de los elfos, pero prefirió no preguntar. En cambio, se concentró en tratar de descifrar si Draco tenía genuinas intenciones de participar de la poco convencional reunión, o si simplemente quería molestar a la bruja que los acompañaba.

"Traté de traer las cosas yo mismo, pero los elfos insistieron." No miró a Hermione mientras hablaba, y su voz sonaba más irritada que amable, pero de todas formas la Griffindor pareció relajarse un poco.

"Gracias." Intervino Theo, queriendo alivianar el ambiente. "Muero de hambre."

"Yo muero de sed." Respondió Draco, cerrando la puerta y dando varios pasos a ningún lugar en particular.

"Bueno, para eso si estamos preparados, ¿No, Hermione?" Draco no pudo mantener su expresión de indiferencia cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre.

"Tú eres el experto." Le respondió la chica, sin prestar atención a la reacción del rubio. Con un suave movimiento de su varita, conjuró tres vasos de cristal que aparecieron sobre la mesa de centro. Luego urgó en su bolso durante algunos segundos y sacó la botella de whiskey de fuego.

El líquido ámbar se reflejó en ojos grises como un mar de llamas sobre un cielo nublado.

—-

Theodore sirvió el primer vaso con el mayor de los cuidados. El satisfactorio gorgoteo del líquido saliendo de la botella resonó en las paredes de piedra y llenó momentáneamente la sala.

"Hermione" Dijo mientras acercaba el vaso a la joven bruja. Los hielos tintinearon. Hermione lo tomó con manos temblorosas y Draco observó toda la interacción con una mezcla de incredulidad y desdén. Theodore fingió no prestar atención a ninguna de sus reacciones. Por absurdo que pareciera, ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de una botella de whiskey. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Theo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la Gryffindor observaba su vaso con desconfianza. Sentada en la orilla de un sofá y con el whiskey firmemente sujeto entre sus manos, parecía incluso más rígida de lo normal.

"Creo que no bebo algo como esto desde la guerra." Comentó Theo mientras acercaba el trago a un muy tenso Draco Malfoy. "En ese entonces no hubiera imaginado hacer un brindis con un de las salvadoras del mundo mágico." Hermione lo miró incómoda, Theo terminó de servir el último vaso y lo alzó frente a él. "Por nosotros." Era un brindis algo críptico, pero su voz lo hacía sonar solemne. Draco dio un bufido. Hermione, en cambio, pareció captar algo en sus palabras que le dio el valor suficiente para dejar sus dudas de lado.

"Por nosotros." Repitió con seriedad. Draco los observó incrédulo, pero de todas formas acompañó el brindis con un gesto.

Theo notó que justo antes de llevar el whiskey a sus labios, la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts y el ex mortífago intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

Los tres vaciaron sus vasos en un sólo movimiento.

—-

El arrepentimiento viene apenas siento el ardor del whiskey pasando por mi garganta.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Mantengo los ojos cerrados. El golpe del alcohol me nubla y despierta a la vez. Supongo que un sólo trago bastó para embriagarme. Siento ganas de reír, esto es ridículo.

"¿Estás bien?" Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada de Malfoy y su ceño fruncido. Su expresión es similar a cómo me miraba mientras era torturada por Brllatrix, pero menos asustado. Sonrío, por supuesto que no estoy bien.

"No soy buena bebiendo." Confieso con extraña facilidad.

"Tal vez un poco de comida lo haga más fácil." Dice Theodore, justo cuando dos elfos aparecen en medio de la habitación. Uno de ellos se detiene un par de segundos a observarme. Nunca he sabido interpretar las miradas de los demás, humanos o no humanos. ¿Estará pensando en lo extraño que es verme aquí?, ¿O tal vez trata de encontrar a la heroína de guerra sobre la que escriben las periódicos y está sorprendido de ver que en realidad soy apenas una sombra de la sombra de lo que se supone que debería ser?

En un impulso que sólo puedo atribuir al alcohol, lo miro fijamente y saco mi lengua con lentitud. El intercambio apenas dura un instante, el elfo parece totalmente desconcertado, aparta su mirada con rapidez y se acerca a la mesa, donde deja una bandeja llena de bizcochos y trozos de torta.

¿Whiskey y chocolate? No habría pensado que fuese una buena combinación, pero estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo.

"Comida sin animales especialmente para el Señor Malfoy" Dice el otro elfo, dejando una bandeja con bocadillos salados. "Esperamos que lo disfrute señor."

"¿Comida sin animales?" Repito confundida, una vez que los elfos ya han desaparecido.

"Draco está pasando por una fase vegetariana." Dice Theodore Nott, mientras evalúa si tomar un rollo de canela o un sándwich de pimiento asado.

"Simplemente prefiero que mi plato esté libre de cadáveres." Aclara Malfoy.

"¿Es por la guerra?" Pregunto abruptamente. Ambos Slytherin me miran extrañados. "Yo tampoco he podido _comer animales_ desde que…" No estoy segura de cómo referirme a lo que ocurre cada vez que ves el cadáver de alguien a quien conociste. Tampoco encuentro las palabras correctas para describir cómo se siente ver que la vida de una persona desaparezca frente a tus ojos, ni cómo eso se relaciona con un montón de bocadillos. Finalmente, y viendo que comienzan a mirarme con extrañeza, opto por una síntesis demasiado simple y que apenas se acerca a lo que realmente pienso. "Pasas meses viendo gente salir herida y de pronto la carne deja de verse apetitosa, ¿No?"

Ambos quedan en silencio. Theodore entrecierra los ojos, como tratando de entender una teoría demente, pero Malfoy permanece imperturbable. Tal vez en su caso, el alcohol sólo lo hace más fuerte, o tal vez, logra leer mi mente y entender de qué estoy hablando.

"Si." Responde luego de lo que parece una eternidad. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

"¿En serio?" Nott parece sorprendido.

"Pensé que te lo había dicho" Malfoy se encoge de hombros, redirigiendo su atención a la comida.

"Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho." El tono de Nott es casi imperceptiblemente acusador. Supongo que cuando uno de tus mejores amigos se convierte en un mortífago la relación puede verse un poco afectada.

Decidida a no ahondar en los problemas del duo Slytherin, me reclino en el sofá y pruebo un trozo de torta de chocolate.

"¡Merlín!" Al escucharme, Malfoy por fin parece perder un poco la compostura y me mira con genuina preocupación. "Whiskey y chocolate." Digo explicativamente. "Realmente es una buena combinación."

Nott me mira confundido y luego se echa a reír. Malfoy rueda los ojos, pero me parece ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Por alguna razón, también comienzo a reír.

Supongo que estoy un poco ebria.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿ahora son amigos?" Draco soltó poco delicadamente luego de terminar su tercer trago. Hermione rió tan amargamente que Theo se preguntó si debería sentirse ofendido.

"¿Se lo imaginan?" La Gryffindor, que sujetaba muy débilmente su vaso vacío, era evidentemente la que peor (o mejor, dependiendo de la perspectiva, pensó Theo) soportaba el alcohol. Ver a una heroína de guerra ebria y riendo junto a dos magos pura sangre tenía algo de poético. A ojos de Theo, Hermione, con su cabello alborotado alrededor de su rostro sonrosado por el alcohol y su expresión cínica y resignada, representaba una imagen bella y decadente, perfecto reflejo de una mujer que ganó casi todas sus batallas, pero se perdió a sí misma en el proceso. "¿Creen que el mundo... haría implosión?" Preguntó bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia delante, como si hablara de algo confidencial.

Theo se tomó un minuto antes de responder, "Ciertamente sería una posibilidad, pero el mundo ha sobrevivido a cosas peores."

"Hmm" Hermione volvió a reclinarse en el sofá, pensativa.

" _Nosotros_ no sobreviviríamos." Draco tomó la botella de whiskey para rellenar su vaso vacío. Hermione lo miró indignada. Draco se detuvo justo antes de verter el líquido ámbar, la botella suspendida en el aire. Sin levantar su rostro hacia ella, la miró de reojo y alzó una ceja. "Porque Potter y Weasley nos matarían." Agregó con tono de obviedad. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, dejó su vaso en la mesilla con agresividad y lo acercó al rubio.

"Tiene sentido." Respondió sin cambiar su expresión. Draco la miró con desconfianza, pero cambió el rumbo del whiskey y lo sirvió en el vaso de la bruja.

Theo los miró divertido, una extraña sensación de calidez se esparció por su pecho.

Por suerte, podía culpar al alcohol.

* * *

"¿Quién toca el piano?" Granger pregunta en medio de una conversación acerca del Torneo de Magos de cuarto año. Sus labios estás rojos y húmedos, y pronuncian cada palabra con lentitud.

"Pensé que eras buena poniendo atención." Le digo lánguidamente, puedo notar que el whiskey ya llegó a mi lengua. Ya van, ¿cuatro, cinco?, no he llevado la cuenta, pero la botella parece ser interminable. Granger ignora mi comentario por completo, su mirada fija en el viejo piano negro al otro lado de la habitación.

"Draco." Theo responde, aparentemente menos afectado por el alcohol. "Quiero decir, yo _puedo_ tocar el piano, no puedes ser un mago de sangre pura y no tocar el piano. Pero mi instrumento siempre ha sido el violín."

Granger gira su rostro hacia mí lentamente. Sus ojos están vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. En un gesto que recuerdo haber visto muchas veces antes, muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo. "¿Puedes… tocar algo?" Su voz suena débil y levemente ronca.

"No he tocado en siglos." Siento la garganta seca. Granger no dice nada, pero su expresión se vuelve… suplicante.

 _Merlín._

Miro a Theo buscando algo de apoyo. Sus ojos azules brillan con una malicia clásica de la casa de las serpientes. Espero a que diga algo, pero sólo sonríe y se reclina en su silla de respaldo alto y sostiene las manos en el aire.

Por un segundo, observo a mi alrededor y evalúo mis opciones, pero no encuentro nada que me de fundamentos para negarme.

Antes de ponerme de pie, vacío mi vaso.

El piano, a diferencia del resto de la habitación, está cubierto de polvo. El taburete de cuero rechina incómodamente cuando tomo asiento. Levanto la tapa del teclado con cuidado. Mis manos tiemblan cuando se acercan a las teclas.

La última vez que toqué, aún no tenía la marca oscura.

El primer acorde no es armonioso. Luego de más de un año de abandono, es normal que cualquier instrumento haya perdido toda afinación. Pruebo un par de acordes más, el sonido disonante resuena en la habitación y las yemas de mis dedos quedan marcadas de gris.

"Quizás pueda ayudar." Mi corazón da un pequeño salto cuando escucho su voz tan cerca. Hermione Granger está de pie al lado del piano. Sus manos levantan la tapa de la caja con la seguridad de una experta. Luego de asegurar la varilla para mantenerla abierta, observa el interior con el ceño fruncido. "¿Puedes tocar eso de nuevo?" Mis manos se mueven automáticamente. Tres o cuatro acordes después, me indica que puedo detenerme con un gesto. Cuando saca su varita y comienza a moverla sobre las cuerdas y clavijas, por fin entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer.

"Creo que necesitarás una llave de afinación para eso." Incluso teniendo magia, afinar un piano con medios tradicionales resulta mucho más fácil. Sólo magos especializados son capaces de hacerlo sin la ayuda de las herramientas necesarias.

"Mi padre solía tocar." Me responde simplemente, como si eso lo explicara todo. "Nuestro piano era viejo y se desafinaba todo el tiempo." Por un momento, su expresión de seriedad se convierte en una sonrisa nostálgica. Un par de minutos más tarde, aleja las manos del piano y las pone sobre sus caderas. "Creo que debería estar un poco mejor."

"¿Qué?" No puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto unos segundos. Ni siquiera pronunció un hechizo. Si es que realmente fue capaz de afinar un piano con magia no verbal y en estado de ebriedad, puede que lo de " _la bruja más brillante de su generación"_ sea verdad.

"Espera." Me dice antes de que vuelva a tocar las teclas bicolor. Sin decir una palabra, apunta su varita y remueve el polvo. El piano parece cobrar vida bajo mis dedos.

De pronto soy muy consciente de lo extraña que es esta situación. Miro a Theo, que me devuelve la mirada tan confundido como yo, pero se mantiene en silencio y se encoge de hombros, aparentemente resignado a no entender lo que pasa.

Hermione vuelve a su lugar en el sofá y me mira expectante. Mis manos siguen sobre las teclas, paralizadas.

No era como esperaba pasar mi sábado por la noche, pero ya estamos aquí. Inspiro profundamente, y mis dedos comienzan a moverse. Increíblemente, el piano reproduce cada nota con dulce precisión.

Desde lejos, Hermione sonríe orgullosa.

Casi puedo sentir el rastro de su magia en las teclas del piano, una vibración que pasa por mis dedos y se desplaza por mis brazos como un pulso eléctrico. La sensación es un inequívoco recordatorio de su superioridad.

Con cada nota, la melodía se vuelve más dulce y más amarga al mismo tiempo. A pesar de todo, aún hay música en mi memoria. A pesar de todo, aún no soy mejor que la bruja hija de muggles que nunca se molestó siquiera en tratar de competir conmigo.

Toda una guerra de por medio, y nuestros roles siguen siendo los mismos.

Hermione Granger sigue siendo grandiosa.

Y yo sigo siendo un perdedor.

La primera pieza finaliza, antes de comenzar con la siguiente, vuelvo a mirarla. Ebrio de whiskey y Chopin, un pensamiento extraño pasa por mi mente.

 _Quizás ya es hora de aceptar mi derrota._

* * *

Theodore notó que estaba reteniendo su respiración cuando Draco tocó las últimas notas de _Ständchen_ de Liszt y la vibración de la música abandonó su cuerpo, dejándolo en un extraño y frío vacío. Theo siempre había sabido que el repertorio de su amigo tenía una tendencia a lo sombrío y melancólico, pero nunca había sido un intérprete especialmente expresivo. Esta vez, en cambio…

Un suspiro corto y agitado resonó a su lado, al parecer, no había sido el único en olvidar cómo respirar.

"Había olvidado que el idiota tenía ese talento." Murmuró mientras Malfoy se acercaba.

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su cuello y se perdió en los pliegues de su camisa. Las finas hebras de su cabello caían despeinadas sobre su frente, parecía cansado, pero lentamente una curva comenzó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

"Tú…" Hermione Granger susurró, su expresión seria y determinada. "Eres más de lo que pensaba."

Draco dio un pequeño bufido, el inicio de una carcajada muda que hizo que su cuerpo se agitara levemente, pero luego su boca se abrió para tomar una bocanada de aire y el sonido se liberó inevitablemente. Theo no quitó los ojos de su compañero hasta que ojos grises finalmente se abrieron y le devolvieron la mirada. Con las pupilas dilatadas y su rostro anormalmente sonriente, Draco Malfoy parecía un hombre demente.

"Cuidado Granger, cualquiera diría que comienzo a agradarte." Theo se alegró al notar que el tono de Draco había recuperado algo de su arrogancia habitual.

"¿Y qué si es así?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Theo de reir. "Merlín, Hermione, ¿Siempre dices lo que piensas, o es por el whiskey?"

"Oh, pero no digo _todo_ lo que pienso." La bruja parecía divertida ante la idea.

Theo la observó con ojos entrecerrados "¿Lo saben Potter y Weasley?" Hermione se tensó ante la mención de sus amigos. "¿Saben que tienes un lado Slytherin?"

"¿Qué?" Dos voces exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Theo volvió a reír.

"Quizás me equivoco." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero tienes que admitir que no cualquier Gryffindor habría aceptado un encuentro amistoso con un par de serpientes."

Hermione dio un bufido irritado. "Puede que no lo creas, pero conozco a más de uno que si lo hubiera hecho." Cruzó sus brazos y miró a ambos chicos antes de continuar. "De todas maneras, nadie refleja los valores de una única casa a la perfección. El ideal de valentía y honor de Gryffindor es tan ridículo como el de astucia y ambición de Slytherin."

Theo se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su respuesta. La significancia de pertenecer a una casa u otra nunca le había parecido demasiado importante. Él era un mago de sangre pura, con el dinero y clase que a su estatus le correspondía. Pertenecer a Slytherin no era más que un hecho inevitable en su posición de privilegio. ¿De qué otra forma podría ser? La sóla idea de que el sombrero seleccionador lo hubiese enviado a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff le parecía irrisorio. Pero si incluso Hermione Granger podía renegar del ideal de Gryffindor, tal vez había algo que cuestionar después de todo.

"Y si, lo saben. Harry y Ron." Agregó la castaña luego de varios segundos de silencio. Su voz suavizándose notoriamente al referirse a sus amigos.

"¿Los extrañas?" La voz de Draco sonó extraña haciendo una pregunta tan personal. Hermione giró su rostro hacia él y mantuvo su mirada un instante antes de responder.

"Mucho." Su confesión era obvia, pero aún así se sintió íntima. El cruce de sus brazos se disolvió sobre sus piernas, como si ya no tuviera la fuerza para sostenerlos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué volviste?" Theo conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la pregunta había estado en su mente por un tiempo. Y aunque apenas conocía a Hermione, no era difícil notar que no se esperaba una interrogante como esa. No de parte de Draco, al menos. Sus ojos avellana se ensombrecieron y sus manos se entrelazaron nerviosamente. "Podrías estar con ellos ahora mismo."

 _Y no con nosotros._ Draco no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Theo sabía que la implicación era obvia.

Hermione dio un suspiro. "No puedo responder esa pregunta."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estoy demasiado cansada y demasiado ebria para mentir convincentemente." Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el sofá y sonrió. Una de las sonrisas más cansadas y tristes que Theo había visto. "Y la verdad es demasiado complicada." Volvió a mirar al rubio, la sonrisa seguía en sus labios, pero se había vuelto más ligera y genuina. Sus ojos habían recobrado el singular destello dorado que revelaba su ingenio. "Además, que me emborrache con ustedes no significa que tengan mi confianza."

Lentamente, una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco Malfoy. "No estás realmente borracha si aún puedes elegir lo que dices y lo que no, Granger."

"Oh, ¿Estás proponiendo algo, Malfoy?"

Theo observó la escena con curiosidad, sintiendo que había un diálogo secreto entre ojos grises y avellana al cual él no tenía acceso.

* * *

"Siento que debimos verlo venir." Theo comentó distraídamente, girando su último vaso de whiskey entre sus dedos. A la distancia, se escuchó un _Hmm_ de confirmación. "¿Crees que si la dejamos cerca de su sala común alguien la encuentre y la lleve a su cuarto?"

" _Demsso arde._ "

"Si, tienes razón, nadie estará paseando por los pasillos a esta hora." Tomó el último trago y miró reflexivamente su vaso vacío y luego a la chica que dormía estirada en el sofá. Sus rizos desordenadamente esparcidos sobre su rostro y su boca levemente abierta. "Sabes, no lo pensé cuando le hice la invitación, pero esto es realmente extraño."

" _Al menss endre algo qu recrdr cundo ste en zkaban."_

Theo frunció el ceño y miró a Draco. En algún momento de su ridícula competencia con Granger, se había trasladado del sillón al suelo. Sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa de centro y su cabeza caía con muy poca gracia hacia delante.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz. Draco dio un gruñido y levantó su rostro con evidente fastidio. Una mancha roja marcaba el lugar en el que su frente se había sostenido sobre sus antebrazos.

"Que al menos tendré algo que recordar cuando esté en Azkaban." Theo examinó el estado del rubio y decidió que quizás no era tan malo que Hermione hubiese perdido el conocimiento en el sofá. Incluso un chico como Draco comenzaba a verse poco atractivo después de cierta cantidad de alcohol.

"No creo que vayas a recordar mucho de las últimas horas, _Drake._ " Draco rió suavemente al escucharlo. Siempre habían odiado ese apodo. Draco decía que sonaba como el nombre de un cantante de pop barato, lo que inevitablemente había provocado que Theo le llamara así cada vez que terminaban borrachos en la sala de música.

Los recuerdos de sus escapadas adolescentes parecían ser parte de un pasado increíblemente lejano. Las memorias lo hicieron sonreír y también le provocaron un dolor en el pecho. Ahora, el mismo niño insoportable que no tenía mayores preocupaciones que el último diseño de escoba en el mercado, era un hombre a punto de ir a juicio.

"¿De verdad crees que te condenen?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No me acusan de nada que no haya hecho."

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos. El único sonido que permaneció fue la suave respiración de Hermione Granger. Theo volvió a mirar a la bruja, reflexionando acerca de los eventos que lo habían llevado a invitarla a una habitación secreta que nadie más que Draco y él conocían.

Varios días atrás, una lechuza negra se había parado en su ventana. La misiva que traía era directa y concisa. Narcissa Malfoy tenía intenciones de convencer a la mejor amiga de _El Elegido_ de que declarara a favor de su hijo frente al jurado del Wizengamot.

 _Sé lo importante que mi hijo es para usted, Sr. Nott._

Narcissa no le pedía ayuda, porque sabía que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Theo no entendía las razones que habían llevado a la matriarca Malfoy a tomar esa decisión, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra. Los cuestionamientos tendrían que ser para después del juicio. Lo importante ahora era que la bruja del trío dorado pudiera ver que Draco Malfoy merecía ser salvado.

"¿Qué clase de persona se duerme frente a un mortífago?" La voz de Draco interrumpió sus divagaciones.

Theo esperaba que fuese el mismo tipo de persona dispuesta a ayudar sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

"No creo que podamos dejarla aquí." Comentó luego de un momento. Después de todo, si quería que Hermione Granger se llevara una buena impresión, abandonarla para que despertase sola y con resaca no le parecía una alternativa viable. "Tenemos camas más que suficientes en Slytherin, ¿no?"

A Draco le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, su cerebro más lento de lo normal debido al alcohol, pero cuando finalmente entendió lo que Theo quería decir, lo miró con absoluto horror.

Theo rió.

"Estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿sabes?"

Por suerte, Draco estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de lo que eso podía implicar.


End file.
